Beautiful Dancer
by bells.baby
Summary: Vidas completamente diferentes que serão traçadas por um golpe do destino, depois de vê-la dançando na boate ele fica fascinado por aquela menina, então resolve lhe fazer uma proposta irrecusável para ela que mesmo relutante aceita. O que será que pode acontecer nesse meio tempo ?
1. Prólogo

**Beautiful Dancer**

 **Autora:** Vitória

 **Casal:** Edward e Bella

 **Gênero:** Romance

 **Classificação:** Cada um sabe o que lê

 **Sinopse:** Vidas completamente diferentes que serão traçadas por um golpe do destino, depois de vê-la dançando na boate ele fica fascinado por aquela menina, então resolve lhe fazer uma proposta irrecusável para ela que mesmo relutante aceita. O que será que pode acontecer nesse meio tempo ?

* * *

(...)

– Boa noite senhor, vamos subir?

– Claro, mas eu não vou querer a dança particular

– Mas...

– É só me escutar

Os dois foram para o camarim de Marie, como ela era conhecida na boate. Ele sempre apreciando a vista da bunda redondinha da garota que desde a primeira vez o fascinou e tinha que dizer: Era uma bela bunda.

Chegando ao camarim ele sentou em uma poltrona que havia perto da cama e ela foi colocar um hobbie por cima da lingerie, voltando ele a chamou para sentar na cama.

– Bom eu vou direto ao ponto

– Espera ai, eu tô confusa, se você não me chamou aqui para a dança particular, para o que foi?

– É ai que eu quero chegar, vim lhe fazer uma proposta

– Que tipo de proposta?

– Eu gostaria que você fosse a minha acompanhante nos eventos que eu tenho que participar e estou disposto a te pagar uma boa quantia para isso

– Por que eu? há tantas meninas por ai dispostas a sair com o senhor, sem você ter que gastar um centavo para isso, tenho que admitir que é muito bonito pode ter quem quiser,então para mim a sua proposta não faz o menor sentido

– Escolhi você pelo fato de que sabia que qualquer mulher estaria a minhas disposição, mas o negocio é: eu não quero qualquer mulher, acredito também que você está doida para se livrar disso aqui, então só juntei o útil ao agradável, aceita ou não aceita?

– Depende, de quanta grana estamos falando?

– 500 mil, fora roupas, jantares, encontros e outras coisas

Bella estava pasma era muito dinheiro. Essa grana resolveria todos os seus problemas, só tem um único problema Nessie, sua irmã mais nova, onde a pequena ficaria? Não temos nenhum parente vivo ou próximo.

– Sorry, mas não vai rolar

– Por que não?

– Por que eu tenho uma irmã mais nova e ela não tem com quem ficar

– Nenhum parente?

– Nops, todos estão a pelo menos 7 palmos da terra ou a mil quilômetros de distância e os mesmo não gosta de nenhuma de nós.

– Mas isso não é um problema ela pode ir morar na minha casa com você, pois lá o que não falta é quarto. Então temos um acordo?

– Temos um acordo - disse Bella apertando a mão dele - Quando começo?

– Quanto mais rápido você puder se mudar para a minha casa melhor.

(...)

* * *

 **N/A: Hey gente para quem não me conhece, eu me chamo Vitória**

 **Essa não é a minha primeira fic, mas eu tenho um carinho muito especial por ela e espero qu você gostem dela tanto quanto eu.**

 **Desde já eu peço desculpas pelos erros, mas é que eu não tenho um beta.**

 **Enfim, espero que curtam ler, divertam - se e comentem please! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Beautiful Dancer**

 **PS:** Só a história me pertence Twilight e os personagens pertencem a nossa amada tia Steph.

 **Sinopse:** Vidas completamente diferentes que serão traçadas por um golpe do destino, depois de vê-la dançando na boate ele fica fascinado por aquela menina, então resolve lhe fazer uma proposta irrecusável para ela que mesmo relutante aceita. O que será que pode acontecer nesse meio tempo ?

* * *

Já eram meia – noite e Isabella já estava pronta para entrar no palco e começar com o seu teatro, seu uniforme essa noite consistia em um top preto e uma mini saia rodada da mesma cor, mais conhecida como Marie pelos clientes da boate sempre era procurada por suas famosas danças particulares que permitia a mesma ter um boa grana extra para ajuda e cuidar de sua irmã, a pequena Nessie de apenas 8 anos.

Do outro lado da cidade Edward Cullen vinha passeando pelas ruas frias de new York com o seu lindo Jaguar F-type, despreocupado, capota abaixada, os três primeiros botões da camisa abertos e com uma linda loira de 1,70 de altura ao seu lado, indo para mais um dia de curtição, para que responsabilidade não é mesmo?

Ambos no mesmo ambiente, mas por motivos completamente diferentes. E que o show comece para ambos.

Depois de algum tempo as meninas começaram a dançar, Edward já havia chegado e se acomodado em um canto mais ao fundo junto a sua companhia e seus amigos para apreciar o show. Quando deu 1:00 em ponto a música 3 da Britney Spears começou a soar alta pelo local e um jogo de luz foi lançado ao palco fazendo a sombra de Marie aparecer atrás de uma tela.

Os gritos eram ouvido por quem passasse do outro lado da rua. A dança começou e Edward não conseguia tirar o olho da bela moça que estava em cima do palco, com aquela roupa que mostrava quase tudo, loira, por mais que apostava sua cabeça que aquilo é uma peruca, olhos verdes profundos, aquela mulher era absurdamente maravilhosa.

Já no caso dela o mundo em volta não importava desde que aquele inferno acabasse por ele estava tudo ótimo, graças a Deus o música já estava acabando agora só faltava as danças particulares que duravam mais ou menos 1 hora por pessoa e em uma noite era no máximo 4 ou 5 clientes por noite.

O primeiro na dana foi um velho, careca e barrigudo, normal para aquele local tão sujo ter clientes ao nível velho tarado, o difícil era entrar alguém forte, alto, bonito, daqueles que faz qualquer mulher cair de quatro, mas naquela noite finalmente aconteceu, era um cara diferente, mais muito bonito de mesmo jeito. Ele tava sem jeito no começo disse que era a primeira vez que ele vinha a uma boate de Streep, como ele tava nervoso resolvi fazer com o que o clima ficasse mais leve.

Falei que ele podia escolher a dança ou a gente simplesmente sentava na cama e conversava, como ele era o último para mim não tinha problema, ele como o previsto quis conversar, me disse que seu nome era Jacob, tinha 21 anos e tinha comeado agora na empresa que trabalha para comemorar veio com seu chefe e uns amigos aqui hoje, acabamos passando um pouco do horário, mas eu gostei.

Na realidade Jacob estava naquela sala com Marie por livre e espontânea pressão de seus companheiros de trabalho para ver se o cara era bom mesmo, quando eles estavam indo embora Balla também estava, quando ela olhou para o grupinho de amigos de jacob resolveu dá uma força para o novo amigo e deu uma piscadela para ele, os amigos caíram matando em cima dele e ela foi embora rindo da infantilidade dos rapazes tudo por uma simples conversa.

* * *

 **N/A: My girls está ai o primeiro capitulo de BD para vocês espero que vocês gostem :)**

 **Tô aqui para dizer que eu vou postar 2 vezes na semana, que serão normalmente, as terças e sextas, com horários não definidos.**

 **E por hoje é isso, bye até terça - feira e não esqueçam de comentar.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Dancer**

 **PS:** Só a história me pertence Twilight e os personagens pertencem a nossa amada tia Steph.

 **Sinopse:** Vidas completamente diferentes que serão traçadas por um golpe do destino, depois de vê-la dançando na boate ele fica fascinado por aquela menina, então resolve lhe fazer uma proposta irrecusável para ela que mesmo relutante aceita. O que será que pode acontecer nesse meio tempo ?

* * *

Já em casa, Isabella não tinha mas nada a fazer a não ser ir no quarto de sua irmã para acorda-la e leva-la para a escola e depois se jogar na cama e dormir até que seu despertador toque dizendo que já é hora de busca-la.

– Nessie, acorda meu bem

–Bella, só mais 5 minutinhos

– Meu amor já esta na hora são 5:30 e você ainda tem que tomar seu banho, trocar de roupa e tomar café

– Mas ainda é cedo, por que eu não posso estudar a tarde?

– Por que na sua escola só tem aula pela manhã, agora para de reclamar que eu prometo que faço panquecas e te levo no parquinho no fim de semana

– Já acordei - disse a pequena se sentando na cama

Bella riu e deu um beijo na sua testa indo para a cozinha do pequeno apartamento em que elas viviam.

Já Edward estava em alum canto da cidade transando com a loira que foi ao clube de stripper com ele, no minimo ele não sabia o nome da pobre coitada, ele só estava pensando na garota da boate, aqueles olhos verdes não saiam da sua cabeça. mas ele não daria o mole de gemer o nome dela, que ele sabia que não era nome mesmo, a última vez que isso aconteceu ele ficou quase 4 dias sem conseguir andar por causa do chute que recebeu nas partes baixas e com a marca dos 5 dedos da mulher na cara.

( ... )

Depois da transa ele foi para casa pois como era o dono da empresa havia se dado o dia de folga, mas amanhã não teria como fugir dos sermões que receberia.

Se jogos na cama e logo adormeceu com o pensamento em Marie, com certeza hoje ele voltaria na boate para conseguir vê-la, vai que hoje não seja seu dia de sorte e ele consiga alguma coisa com aquela gostosa, o que ele não podia era perder essa chance de ouro.

( ... )

E a noite havia finalmente chegado, Bella estava esgotada por causa do dia exaustivo que teve, mas ele precisava do trabalho então faltar com certeza não era uma opção. colocou uma roupa qualquer que achou no armário, colocou Nessie para dormir pois já iam dar 22 horas e disse que assim que amanhecesse ela estaria de volta, para ela não se preocupar se acordasse de madrugada e não a visse que ela estaria trabalhando.

Mas do outro lado da cidade Edward já estava pronto, pois assim dava para transar com uma prostitua e tirar o atraso e se controlar melhor perto da bonitinha já que descobriu que ele não fazia programas, apenas danças particulares.

Um indo a mais de 100 km por hora outro tento que esperar para ver se passava um ônibus, duas pessoas completamente diferentes que terão seus caminhos traçados.

( ... )

Ambos já haviam chegado, ela já estava pronta, com a maquiagem mais forte, um top branco e um short, se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de short, tava mais para uma calcinha preta e uma bota até o joelho, para falar a verdade ela estava se sentindo mais suja do que o normal com aquela roupa, mas esse era o seu ganha pão então não podia reclamar, o que restava fazer era esperar.

E é nessa hora, exatos 20 minutos depois dela ter acabado de se arrumar que a música começa a toca hora de Marie entrar em ação, já dava para escutar a gritaria dos marmanjos lá fora, ela entra no palco e começa o show, muitos deles já haviam programado suas danças e pelo visto hoje ela passaria um pouco do horário.

Depois da dança ela foi falar com o dono da boate e pegar o cronograma de clientes da noite, o primeiro se chamava Bruno, não era de se jogar fora, mas deu trabalho por tentou de várias formas agarra-la tanto que ela teve que chamar os seguranças para tira-lo do camarim. O tempo foi passando e quando ela foi ver já era o último cliente da noite, seu nome era Edward Cullen.

– Esse pessoal tem cada nome estranho.

Logo que ele entrou na sala o ar dela foi embora, que homem era aquele, meu Deus, ele era alto, pelo menos uns 20 centímetros maior que ela, seus olhos eram de um um verde tão profundo que poderiam ser confundidos com esmeraldas, seus cabelos estavam revoltos por causa do vento e eles eram de uma cor estranha, eu só tenho uma palavra para definir esse homem, maravilhoso, tomando uma respiração profunda ela finalmente conseguiu dizer alguma coisa

– Olá

– Oi

–Vamos começar?

–Claro

Ele se sentou no sofá que havia naquele cubículo, ela foi até a caixa de som e colocou uma musica bem sensual, começou a dança passando as mãos pelo corpo de forma lenta e foi caminhando em direção a ele, nesse momento o pau dele já estava dando sinais de vida, ela ficou cara a cara com aquele homem, olhando naqueles olhos e quase se perdeu em suas dimensões, por isso resolveu virar de costas, sentou em seu colo e deu uma rebolada, ele tentou toca-la, mas não rolou

–Sem toques Senhor Cullen

– Isso é tortura

Ela soltou uma risada gostosa e ele acabou rindo junto.

– então posso te fazer um pedido?

– Se tiver ao meu alcance

– Antes do meu tempo acabar, me diga seu nome e tire essa maldita peruca

– Meu nome eu não posso lhe dizer, mas vou pensar no seu caso com tirar a peruca.

A dança continuou até faltar apenas 5 minutos para acabar o tempo de Edward.

– Por que parou?

– Você não queria que eu tirasse a peruca

– Claro, mas eu pensei que você não fosse faze-lo

Ela deu um sorriso e puxou a peruca para trás revelando seus longos cabelos castanho magno, e ele ficou ainda mais fascinado, se é que isso é possível.

PIIIIIIII

– É bonitão o seu tempo acabou

–Mas já?

–Para de reclamar e vai eu também tenho uma vida fora daqui

–Tudo bem, mas antes eu tenho que fazer uma coisa

– tudo bem, faça logo

Ele se aproximou dela, segurou- a pela cintura e tascou - lhe um beijo de tirar o folego, de inicio ela estava meio relutante, mas depois de alguns segundos acabou cedendo, entrando em uma sincronia perfeita com o homem maravilhoso em sua frente, quando o ar começou a faltar eles se separaram ofegantes.

– Será que agora eu posso saber o seu nome?

– É Bella, quer dizer, é Isabella, mas todo mundo me chama de Bella

– Combina bastante com a dona, então eu vou indo, boa noite Bella

Ela estremeceu com a pronuncia do nome dela saindo daqueles lábios que eram uma verdadeira tentação.

Ela ainda ficou mais um tempo parada no meio da sala processando tudo que havia acontecido. e depois foi para casa pois estava quase na hora de Nessie acordar.

Enquanto isso Edward ia embora para casa com o maior sorriso possível, é meus caros essa noite entrou para a história.

* * *

 **N/A: SURPRESAAAAA, hey my girls, sei que ontem eu disse que os dias de post seriam as terça e sextas, mas eu já tinha esse capitulo escrito e aproveitei que a minha mamis saiu para dar uma escapadinha do castigo e vir postar para vocês.**

 **Siiiim, o capitulo de ontem foi curtinho para dar água na boca de vocês, mas desse capitulo em diante os capitulos serão mais longos para que vocês tenham mais desse casal.**

 **Espero que vocês gostem e não se esqueçam de comentar ;)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Beautiful Dancer**

 **PS:** Só a história me pertence Twilight e os personagens pertencem a nossa amada tia Steph.

 **Sinopse:** Vidas completamente diferentes que serão traçadas por um golpe do destino, depois de vê-la dançando na boate ele fica fascinado por aquela menina, então resolve lhe fazer uma proposta irrecusável para ela que mesmo relutante aceita. O que será que pode acontecer nesse meio tempo ?

* * *

Já fazia mais de um mês desde que se viram pela primeira vez, e toda noite Edward estava no clube para uma dança particular, mas naquela noite em especial ela ainda não tinha o visto e já estava quase na hora de começar as danças.

( ... )

Edward tinha um nobre motivo para não poder vê-la naquela noite, era a comemoração de 30 anos de casados de seus pais e eles decidiram fazer uma grande festa na enorme mansão.

Estava tudo as mil maravilhas na mansão, mas por algum motivo estranho ele estava inquieto por não poder está com ele e não avisa-la que não iria, já que foi tudo decidido na última hora.

( ... )

Já passavam das duas horas da manhã e Bella já havia se conformado que naquela noite ele não iria aparecer, o que ele não podia negar era que ficou meio triste, já que ele era um dos únicos que ela realmente não se importava de fazer a pequena dança, o que rolava naquela sala era o mais puro jogo de sedução. Ela lembrava até hoje o dia em que ele resolveu inverter as posições e ser ele a seduzi-la, rolou altas gargalhadas com as tentativas falhas dele ser sexy dançando, ela nem se lembrava qual foi o último dia que se divertiu assim na vida. Ele fazia um bem danado a ela.

( .. .)

– Queria pedir um minutinho de silêncio a todos, por favor

Já estava quase na hora de acabar a festa agora só faltava o discurso e as pessoa irem em bora.

– Primeiramente quero a todos pela presença nessa data tão importante para mim, em segundo ao meu marido por me dar três lindos filhos, terceiro aos meus filhos por fazerem os meus dias cada vez melhores desde o momento em que nasceram e por último, mas não menos importante aos meus pais que me deram o direito e a oportunidade de viver esse sonho tão maravilhoso que eu tô vivendo, que Deus os abençoe aonde quer que estejam.

A irmã mais nova, Alice, já estava se debulhando em lágrimas pelo discurso que dona Esme deu. O pai de Edward por sua vez abraçou a esposa de lado de deu um beijo em seus cabelos. Estava tudo muito lindo.

Aos poucos a festa foi se esvaziando sobrando somente Edward e a sua querida família.

– Bom, mãe e pai, parabéns pelos muitos anos de casados que venham muitos pela frente, mas agora eu tenho que ir, amanhã eu acordo cedo para trabalhar, mas eu prometo visitar vocês assim que eu puder.

– Nada disso mocinho, você vai passar a noite aqui, esta muito tarde para você ir embora meu filho, e eu sei que como você é o dono daquela empresa pode muito bem tirar amanhã de folga, ainda mais por que é sexta, ai você pode passar o fim de semana todo com a sua família.

– Tudo bem dona Esme, mas no domingo eu volto para casa depois do Almoço, estamos combinados?

– Tudo bem meu filho, agora venha, vamos conversar

Ela Foi o arrastando para sala e o empurrou no sofá

– Meu filho, quando é que o senhor irá arrumar um namorada, apresenta-la para a família e quem sabe, talvez se casar?

– Mãe, você sabe que essa coisa de relacionamento nunca foi comigo, quando tiver que acontecer vai acontecer.

– Eu sei meu bem, mas já está mais do que na hora de você encontra alguém.

– Olha Edward nisso eu tenho que concordar com a mamãe, as pessoa te veem como um empresario multimilionário, mas irresponsável, já que está cada semana com uma mulher diferente - Disse Alice ao irmão

– Olha eu sei o que eu estou fazendo, agora eu vou deitar por que esse papo está chato demais para mim.

( ... )

O fim de semana já havia passado, Edwrad já estava em casa arrumando a papelada acumulada do trabalho por causa das faltas e Bella estava se arrumando para ir ao super mercado junto com Nessie, comprar as coisas para casa.

( ... )

– Vamos logo Nessie eu não tenho o dia todo

– Eu já estou indo Bella é que eu estava tentando amarrar o sapado

– Tudo bem, deixa eu ir ai te ajudar

Ela foi caminhando para o quarto da irmã

– Nossa como a minha princesinha tá linda, tudo isso para ir no mercado?

– Sim, você também está linda Bella!

– Obrigada, mas agora que a senhorita está pronta, nós podemos ir?

( ... )

– Nessie, volta aqui !

– Mas Isabella, é só um biscoito

– Eu já falei que não, a gente tem que comprar apenas o essencial

– Por favor

– Chega, não insiste

– Tá tudo bem, mas você promete que da próxima vez você compra?

– Te juro que compro, agora vamos para o caixa, por que já esta na hora de ir para casa

( ... )

Já estava na hora dela ir para a boate e sinceramente estava torcendo para ele ir dessa vez. Ele estava em casa se arrumando quando de repente se lembrou da revista que recebeu de manhã com uma foto dele e de uma morena se agarrando de capa e em baixo dizendo

" Mais uma para a interminável lista, quem será a próxima vitima de Edward Cullen?"

E do nada ele teve uma ideia brilhante, que faria ele se dar bem, a família parar de pegar no pé e ajudaria a Isabella. Não podendo esperara mais ele pegou o carro e foi para a boate agora o negocio seria fazer ela aceitar essa proposta.

( ... )

Já estava na hora, e Edward já tinha tudo planejado em sua cabeça, já havia pagado para te-la a noite inteira e ela só sairia daquele camarim quando aceitasse sua proposta ou ele não se chama Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

A dança havia começado e logo de inicio ela o viu sentado na primeira fileira, danço a musica toda olhando para ele, saiu do palco e estranhamente só tinha ele na dança particular, mas não iria questionar melhor para mim.

– Boa noite senhor, vamos subir?

– Claro, mas eu não vou querer a dança particular

– Mas...

– É só me escutar

Os dois foram para o camarim de Marie, como ela era conhecida na boate. Ele sempre apreciando a vista da bunda redondinha da garota que desde a primeira vez o fascinou e tinha que dizer: Era uma bela bunda.

Chegando ao camarim ele sentou em uma poltrona que havia perto da cama e ela foi colocar um hobbie por cima da lingerie, voltando ele a chamou para sentar na cama.

– Bom eu vou direto ao ponto

– Espera ai, eu tô confusa, se você não me chamou aqui para a dança particular, para o que foi?

– É ai que eu quero chegar, vim lhe fazer uma proposta

– Que tipo de proposta?

– Eu gostaria que você fosse a minha acompanhante nos eventos que eu tenho que participar e estou disposto a te pagar uma boa quantia para isso

– Por que eu? há tantas meninas por ai dispostas a sair com o senhor, sem você ter que gastar um centavo para isso, tenho que admitir que é muito bonito pode ter quem quiser,então para mim a sua proposta não faz o menor sentido

– Escolhi você pelo fato de que sabia que qualquer mulher estaria a minhas disposição, mas o negocio é: eu não quero qualquer mulher, acredito também que você está doida para se livrar disso aqui, então só juntei o útil ao agradável, aceita ou não aceita?

– Depende, de quanta grana estamos falando?

– 500 mil, fora roupas, jantares, encontros e outras coisas

Bella estava pasma era muito dinheiro. Essa grana resolveria todos os seus problemas, só tem um único problema Nessie, sua irmã mais nova, onde a pequena ficaria? Não temos nenhum parente vivo ou próximo.

– Sorry, mas não vai rolar

– Por que não?

– Por que eu tenho uma irmã mais nova e ela não tem com quem ficar

– Nenhum parente?

– Nops, todos estão a pelo menos 7 palmos da terra ou a mil quilômetros de distância e os mesmo não gosta de nenhuma de nós.

– Mas isso não é um problema ela pode ir morar na minha casa com você, pois lá o que não falta é quarto. Então temos um acordo?

– Temos um acordo - disse Isabella apertando a mão dele - Quando começo?

– Quanto mais rápido você puder se mudar para a minha casa melhor.

* * *

 **N/A: My girls, estou de volta com mais um capitulo para vocês, sei que esse inicinho é meio entediante, mas juro que as coisas já estão para melhorar.**

 **Quero dizer também que eu já tenho até o capitulo 11 escrito, mas que eu vou continuar postando duas vezes por semana por que ai dá mais tempo de dar uma revisadinha na história.**

 **Espero que gostem e vejo vocês na sexta ;)**

 **Ps: Não se esqueçam de comentar.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Beautiful Dancer**

 **PS:** Só a história me pertence Twilight e os personagens pertencem a nossa amada tia Steph.

 **Sinopse:** Vidas completamente diferentes que serão traçadas por um golpe do destino, depois de vê-la dançando na boate ele fica fascinado por aquela menina, então resolve lhe fazer uma proposta irrecusável para ela que mesmo relutante aceita. O que será que pode acontecer nesse meio tempo ?

* * *

Bella já estava em casa e tava pensando em um jeito de falar com Nessie sobre a mudança e ver como ela iria reagir.

( … )

–Nessie, você pode vir aqui um minutinho?

–o que houve Bella ?

–O negocio é o seguinte a gente vai se mudar para casa de um amigo meu por um tempinho

–Por que eu gosto daqui

–Eu sei meu anjo, mas é que ele vai me ajudar

–Mas eu vou ter que sair da minha escola, deixar meus amiguinhos para trás?

–Claro que não, a gente só vai morar em uma casa maior.

( … )

Já fazia uma semana desde a proposta, elas já tinham tudo arrumado para ir, mas algo ainda fazia Bella ficar com um pé atrás em toda essa história, não é como se ela fosse uma virgem puritana, longe disso, mas sempre quis fazer tudo isso com uma razão maior, como estar apaixonada, assim ela nem se preocuparia em ser acompanhante de eventos de um cara como ele.

– Bells quando a gente vai para casa do seu amiguinho?

– Logo meu bem ... Só vamos esperar o Tio do meu trabalho me liberar e vamos

– Mas por que ele não libera logo eu tô cansada de esperar

( ... )

Agora era oficial, as duas já estavam em frente mansão Cullen. Ambas boquiabertas com o tamanho do local.

– Bella esse seu amigo assaltou um banco? - Disse com os olhos arregalados para a mansão

– É o que parece! - disse na mesma situação que a irmã

– Finalmente minhas convidadas chegaram

Edward foi em direção a elas, e se Isabella achava que ele não podia ficar mais lindo do que de terno, estava completamente equivocada, vestido casualmente ele ficava ainda melhor.

– E qual é o nome dessa menina tão bonita?

– Nessie - ela disse timidamente

– Você é muito bonita sabia?

– A Bells sempre me diz isso

– E ela esta coberta de razão

– Obrigada, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

– Claro

– O senhor assaltou um banco?

– NESSIE - Lua a repreendeu

– O que foi? Você também disse que parecia. - Nessie respondeu deixando a irmã corada

Quando de repente se ouve uma estrondosa gargalhada vinda por parte dele, as duas o olharam, as cada uma de uma forma diferente bella o olhava ainda mais corada, como s fosse possível, já a mais nova o olhava com cara de confusão.

– vocês podem ficar tranquilas, eu nunca assaltei um banco.

– E como conseguiu uma casa desse tamanho?

– Eu tive que trabalhar muito, mas agora vamos entrar para vocês se acomodarem.

Ele as ajudou com as malas e as hospedou, Nessie ficou no quarto da frente e Isabella ao quarto ao lado do dele.

( ... )

– Mas e ai, quando começam as coisa?

– os bailes beneficentes, leilões e festas começam daqui a três dias, mas hoje nós iremos começar a colocar o plano de me mostrar mais responsável em frente a mídia com um jantar em um dos meus restaurantes preferidos.

– E como eu devo estar vestida para essa ocasião?

– Você quem sabe, mas de qualquer forma eu vou deixar meu cartão com você, caso queira comprar alguma coisa.

– Nossa como ele está bonzinho

– Não abusa da sorte Swan.

Ela riu e pegou o cartão da mão dele

– Pode deixar que vou andar na linha Cullen - disse com uma voz de puro divertimento.

Subiu as escadas e foi se arrumar para ir ao shopping, já que seria acompanhante de um homem tão rico e bonito ela tinha que estar a altura.

– E ai maninha como eu estou? - Disse dando uma voltinha

– Você está linda Bells, mas aonde nós estamos indo?

– Nós vamos ao shopping gastar um pouco do dinheiro do sr. Bonitão.

Elas desceram já arrumadas, foram na cozinha pegaram uma coisa para comer e deram a partida para o shopping, pretendiam voltar antes do sr. bonitão voltar do trabalho.

( ... )

Depois de quase 3 horas no shopping elas conseguiram comprar udo o que queriam, dentre blusa, calças, vestidos, saias, sapatos e bolsas, quando terminaram de guardar tudo já eram quase 18 horas e as 20 horas Edward estaria de volta para pega- la para jantar, então tinha que começar a se arrumar o mais rápido possível, mas ai se ligou que não tinha com quem deixar Nessie e teve que ligar para ele.

– Edward?

– Fala Bella

– Com quem a Nessie vai ficar?

– Eu pedi para minha mãe passar ai e leva- la, tudo bem para você?

– Tá tudo ótimo, tchau

Jogou o celular na cama e foi tomar uma banho e começar a se arrumar, colocou um conjunto de lingerie, um macaquinho branco e por cima um casaquinho, uma rasteirinha, secou o cabelo e deixou ele de um jeito mais bagunçadinho. Passou o perfume e quando já ia se preparar para começar a maquiagem a campainha tocou, desse ser a mãe de Edawrd, pensou, passou no quarto de Nessie, pegou a mochilinha e desceu para abrir a porta. Uma mulher com cabelos castanhos mel passou pela porta, ela era uma coro muito bonita.

– Você deve ser a Isabella, correto?

– Isso, mas me chame de Bella por favor.

– Claro, bom e cadê a garotinha?

– Está na sala de TV.

As dua subiram as escadas para a sala de Tv e encontraram com Nessie assistindo algum filme da Barbie.

– Nessie?

– Oi Bella

– Meu bem hoje você vai ir para casa da mãe do Edward por que nós iremo sair tudo bem?

– Tudo - Ela disse vindo em direção as duas - Você é a mamãe do Edward?

– sou eu sim meu anjo, esta pronta?

– Estou, mas lá vai ter chocolate?

– Se você quiser

– Eu quero - disse com os olhinhos brilhando

– Então eu faço um bolo bem gostoso para você

– Viu Bells, ela vai fazer bolo para mim

– Que legal, viu como ela é boa, como é que se diz?

– Obrigada, ti mãe do Edward

– Me chame de Esme querida

Elas foram descendo e quando Bella foi olhar no relógio já eram quase 20 horas tinha que dar um jeito muito rápido na cara pálida dela, subiu correndo e passou um rímel e um batom rosa e depois desceu para esperar. 20 horas em ponto o carro dele estava chegando.

( ... )

O caminho até o restaurante foi silencioso, chegando lá ele abriu a porta do carro para ela e eles entrelaçaram os braços e para finalmente entrar no restaurante.

– Você está muito bonita– disse puxando a cadeira para ela

– Muito obrigada, você também não está de se jogar fora.

– Como foi o seu dia?

– normal e o seu sr. engravatado?

– cansativo como sempre, mas vamos lá, eu quero saber um pouco mia sobre você

– Tudo bem desde que eu tenha o mesmo direito.

– Então quem começa com as perguntas?

– Pode começar

– Qual é a sua cor favorita?

– Azul e a sua?

– Vermelho, sua idade?

– 18 anos e você?

– 23, seu nome completo?

– Isabella Marie Swan

( ... )

A noite estava linda e muito boa, mas já era hora de voltar para casa, infelizmente, o caminho de volta para casa também foi silencioso, quando chegaram cada um foi para o seu quarto.

– Boa noite Swan

– Boa noite Cullen

E que os jogos comecem.

* * *

 **N/A: Bom my girls olha eu aqui novamente com mais um capitulo para vocês.**

 **Vim aqui para postar essa capitulo e para avisar que talvez essa semana que está chegando eu não poderei postar direito por que eu estou entrando em semana de teste no colégio e vai ficar meio hard para mim entrar aqui e estudar, mas depois que essa correria passar eu volto a postar normalmente.**

 **Boa leitura e não esqueçam de deixar o que estão achando nos comentários :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Beautiful Dancer**

 **PS:** Só a história me pertence Twilight e os personagens pertencem a nossa amada tia Steph.

 **Sinopse:** Vidas completamente diferentes que serão traçadas por um golpe do destino, depois de vê-la dançando na boate ele fica fascinado por aquela menina, então resolve lhe fazer uma proposta irrecusável para ela que mesmo relutante aceita. O que será que pode acontecer nesse meio tempo ?

* * *

Três dias já haviam passado e hoje seria o dia que o primeiro evento iria acontecer, seria um jantar beneficente, onde os mais ricos empresários fariam um jantar para arrecadar dinheiro para ajudar as crianças da Àfrica, ela estava ansiosa, o jantar aconteceria as 21 horas e desde já ela já estava começando a escolher sua roupa , não podia fazer feio na frente de todos aqueles engomadinhos.

E ele estava ansioso para ver a cara de todos aqueles homens quando ele entrasse no salão acompanhado da mulher mais bonita que eles já viram. Convenhamos ela era simplesmente magnifica, corpo pequeno e com curvas, pele branca quase translucida, aqueles cabelos castanhos avermelhados caindo até o meio das costas, e não vamos nem comentar daqueles olhos cor de chocolate derretido, que era o que mais lhe chamava a atenção.

( ... )

Bella foi as cabeleireiro, a manicure e a maquiagem e depois foi para casa de Edward se arrumar, havia escolhido um macacão preto transparente nas laterais e na região do tórax, com um decote generoso, tinha em mão uma carteira preta e nos pés um sapato fechado e de salto na mesma cor, estava literalmente vestida para matar. Deixou seu cabelo solto de um jeito meio selvagem e opou por uma maquiagem que marcasse os olhos, que estavam esfumados com marrom e preto, na boca havia só um pouco de batom nude.

Quando terminou de se arrumar já iam dar 21:15 e Edward ainda não havia chegado.

Enquanto isso o ruivo estava preso no transito infernal da cidade e com certeza eufórico para ver a reação das pessoas da festa.

( ... )

Finalmente depois de mais de 40 minutos preso no engarrafamento ele conseguiu chegar em casa encontrando uma Isabella adormecida no sofá, como o esperado ele estava magnifica. Estava até com pena de acorda-la já que a mesma parecia mais um anjo adormecido. Mas o dever vos chama.

– Bella? acorda. - Ele disse tocando suavemente em suas costas

Ela lentamente abriu os olhos, com uma carinha de sono adorável na visão dele

– Você finalmente chegou

– Desculpa, acabei ficando preso no transito

– Tudo bem, agora me diga como é que eu estou? - disse levantando e dando uma voltinha.

– Simplesmente magnifica - ela soltou um riso envergonhado enquanto corava em um tom único de vermelho.

– Está me deixando com vergonha Sr. Engomadinho

– Vamos logo pimentão antes que a gente chegue no final da festa

– Além de engomadinho, ainda é mandão.

– E a lista de elogios só vai aumentando, fico lisonjeado Senhorita.

Ela riu e eles foram caminhando em direção ao volvo dele.

( ... )

– Ai Edward será que eu vou conseguir?

– Claro que vai Bella, você será a mulher mais bonita desse jantar, vai por mim

– Mas e se..

– E se nada, você vai consegui e ainda vai se sair muito bem.

– Tudo bem, mas você me promete não me deixar sozinha em nenhum momento

– Eu prometo Isabella, agora deixa de bobeira e vamos entrar.

– Tudo bem

Eles abriram a porta do salão e todos os olhares foram direcionados ao casal recém chegados, a cada passo que os dois davam um olhar de inveja novo era lançado, os homens invejam Edward por ter tão linda beldade ao lado e as mulheres invejavam Isabella por sua beleza e é claro por está do lado de um homem tão lindo quanto o Edward.

– Sorria e relaxe

Ele disse sussurrando no ouvido da mesma causando arrepios, satisfeito com a reação do corpo dela ele abriu um largo sorriso e foi em direção a uns conhecidos.

– Edward, que beleza essa que você encontrou, qual é o seu nome senhorita?

– Isabella

– O nome é tão belo quanto a dona, prazer me chamo Marcus - disse pegando a mão livre dela e dando um beijo

– Muito obrigada, e o prazer é todo meu

– Então diga nos Cullen onde encontrou a mocinha ai?

– Paginas amarelas - Disse rindo

Depois dai o papo fluía muito agradavelmente, quando de repente a porta do salão principal se abre novamente revelando dois casais, que no momento estavam vindo em nossa direção, as meninas eram belíssimas e os rapazes não ficavam atrás.

– Ora, ora, ora, quem resolveu aparecer, se não é o meu irmão desnaturado

– olá para você também Alice

– Ed meu garoto, você desapareceu do mapa - Disse um moreno alto e musculoso - e a propósito senhorita me chamo Emmet

– é um prazer

– Nossa que indelicadeza a nossa, me chamo Alice e esse é o meu noivo Jasper

– é um prazer conhece - lo, Edward não me disse que tinha uma irmã

– Como eu disse ele é meio desnaturado, sinto que vamos ser grandes amigas

– Meu nome é Rosalie e esse grandalhão é meu marido Emmet

– É um prazer também

– Bom agora que todos fizeram as respectivas apresentações, você me deem licença que eu quero uma dança com a minha acompanhante, Edward disse puxando Bella pela mão até a pista de dança.

– Por que você não me disse que tinha uma irmã?

– Eu não achei que era importante

Ela deu de ombros e voltou a dançar em silêncio com ele, encostou a cabeça em seu peito e se deixou levar pelo ritmo da musica até serem interrompidos por uma voz bastante fina e irritante

– Edward, que surpresa te ver aqui

– Olá Tânia

– Quem é ela? brinquedinho novo?

– Olha o respeito, essa é Bella, minha acompanhante

– Qual é nós dois sabemos que ela é só uma coleguinha de foda, e quando você se cansar vem correndo para os meus braços.

– Quem você pensa que é para falar assim de mim?

– Eu sou muito melhor que você e isso se vê de longe

Edward virou Bella de frente para ele, encostou suas testas e sussurrou

– Não liga para ela, você é muito melhor que isso

– Querida não se engane, ele diz isso para todas, não pense que você é única - ela disse saindo enquanto ainda destilava o seu veneno.

– Edward vamos embora por favor

– Tudo bem, se é o que você quer

Ele beijou sua testa e a levou de volta para o carro.

( ... )

Chegando na casa dele ela foi logo tirando o sapato e subindo as escadas

– Bella

– Edward, não fala nada, por favor, amanhã a gente conversa, eu realmente estou cansada

– tudo bem , boa noite então

– Boa noite

Ela voltou a subir e ele ficou lá em baixo tomando um copo de uísque e pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer, em um momento estava tudo maravilhoso e em outro estava tudo uma bagunça, e ele estava se perguntando se tudo aquilo que Tânia falou era verdade, será mesmo que ele só queria transar com ela, ou ela era diferente, e se ela era diferente, o por que? eram muitas perguntas e até agora nenhuma misera resposta.

* * *

 **N/A: Então my girls, na terça eu não postei um capitulo novo, por que estava estudando para minha prova de química e física e como o mu colégio é militar não posso dar mole.**

 **Bom, mas hoje trago um capitulo mega bombado, já com putânia destilando seu veneno por ai, quem ai ficou com vontade de dar uma voadora na cara desse vaca? \o/ \o/ \o/**

 **E já aviso para vocês que ainda terá mais e preparem seus corações por que no próximo capitulo teremos forte emoções.**

 **Boa leitura, espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de comentar ;)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Beautiful Dancer**

 **PS:** Só a história me pertence Twilight e os personagens pertencem a nossa amada tia Steph.

 **Sinopse:** Vidas completamente diferentes que serão traçadas por um golpe do destino, depois de vê-la dançando na boate ele fica fascinado por aquela menina, então resolve lhe fazer uma proposta irrecusável para ela que mesmo relutante aceita. O que será que pode acontecer nesse meio tempo ?

* * *

Quando Edward subiu para dormir já eram quase 3 horas da manhã e ele estava completamente bêbado, sendo assim quando foi subir a escada acabou caindo fazendo com que Bella e Nessie acordassem e fossem ver o que tinha acontecido.

– Edward? Meus Deus o que houve?

– BELLA

– Para de gritar seu louco, são 3 horas da manhã

– Bells, por que o tio Ed tá assim?

– Eu também gostaria de saber Nessie, agora volta para o seu quarto, tá?

– Mas ele vai ficar bem, não vai?

– Claro que vai não se preocupa - Ela deu um beijo na testa da mais nova e a mesma subiu para seu quarto.

– Vamos levantar da escada Edward, e depois que você tiver um pouco mais sóbrio, você me conta o por que você está assim.

A garota o ajudou a ficar de pé e subiu as escadas quase caindo por conta dele estar tão ruim que não conseguia dar um passo direito.

Chegando lá em cima ela entrou no quarto dele e foi direto para o banheiro, ligou o chuveiro no mais gelado possível.

– Me desculpe por isso

– Isso o que Isabella?

Antes que ele pudesse concluir qualquer pensamento foi empurrado em direção o box.

– AHHHHHHH, cê tá maluca?

– PARA de gritar, que não tem ninguém surdo aqui

– Que louca

– Não, diferente de você eu sou consciente e não fico bêbada por ai

– Eu não tava bêbado!

– Ah não? Então nem conseguir sustenta o próprio peso, cair na escada e estar com um cheio insuportável de álcool mudou de nome

– Eu estava só passando o tempo e resolvi beber um pouco o que em demais nisso?

– Que tem uma criança em casa

– Olha só a criança é fardo seu e não meu

– Como é?

– Isso mesmo se você controla- se melhor a fedelha ela não teria visto nada

– Era só o que me faltava, um bêbado vir tentar me dar lição de moral, primeiro olha para vocês mesmo antes de se quer pensar em falara algo de mim

Irritado ele se levantou e deu um tapa na cara dela, instantaneamente ela levou a mão até a bochecha que no momento estava muito vermelha e ardida

– Você me respeita, eu tirei você daquele chiqueiro e é assim que você me retribui sua puta de quinta. Depois que ela se recompõe do recém tapa ela vai caminhando até onde ele está, o pega pelo braço e o faz virar em sua direção, em seu olhar ele pode notar as faíscas de ódio.

– Não precisava ter feito esse grande favor, até lá era melhor que esse inferno, pelo menos lá as pessoas tem um pouco de moral e me respeitam diferentemente de você,e a única puta de quinta que eu vi até hoje foi aquela loira aguada do jantar e mesmo se eu realmente fosse uma isso não é da sua conta, mesmo se eu já tivesse dado para metade de nova york você não teria o direito de levantar a voz para mim, por que mais sujo do que o que pratica o ato é quem o assiste e pelo que eu me lembre foi você que me procurou e não ao contrario, boa noite.

Ela já estava quase fora do quarto quando se virou novamente para ele e disse

– Não pense que esse tapa vai ficar barato para você, muito pelo ao contrario.

e assim saiu batendo a porta atrás de si.

( ... )

Amanheceu o dia seguinte e como o imaginado Edward estava com uma ressaca desgraçada, desceu para pegar uma aspirina e um pouco de café encontrando com a Bella e a Nessie na cozinha

– Bom dia meninas

– Tio Edward, você já está melhor?

– De que meu bem?

– De ontem, eu e a Bella te vimos caído na escada

– Ah isso eu tô muito bem só com uma dorzinha de cabeça

– e com você Lua tudo bem ?

– Tudo - ela disse de modo frio

– Tá tudo bem?

– Agora você se importa?

– Como assim?

– Nessie vamos inda para a escola? - Disse ignorando a pergunta feita por ele

– Hey eu te fiz uma pergunta

– Não, não está tudo bem satisfeito?

– Hey pera ai para que toda essa agressividade?

Ela olhou para ele deu um sorriso e foi em sua direção

– Descobre sozinho garotão - Disse dando leves tapinhas no rosto do rapaz.

Pegou a irmã pela mão e as duas saíram, deixando ele para trás mais confuso do que nunca em relação aquela mulher.

( ... )

Bella já havia deixado Nessie na escola mais estava fazendo hora para não voltar para casa, até por que não quer ver o Edward nem pintado de James Franco, mas como nem tudo são flores ela teve que voltar já que hoje iria rolar um leilão de artes e Edward iria precisar da sua ilustre presença.

Chegando lá já eram quase 3 da tarde então ela logo supos que ele estria trabalhando, então já foi entrando na casa tirando o sapato a blusa e correu para seu quarto, por que ainda tinha que escolher a roupo e se arrumar, mas para a sua surpresa Edwartd estava sentado em sua cama e a viu naquela situação desconfortável.

– O que você está fazendo no meu quarto?

– Eu fiquei preocupado, você estava demorando a voltar

– Me engana que eu gosto, agora como você percebeu eu não estou em uma posição muito confortável, então será que você poderia por favor sair daqui?

– Não até você me explicar o por que de estar me tratando assim

– Você realmente não lembra né?

– Não, me diz por favor o que eu fiz, é que as vezes eu fico meio inconveniente quando bebo

– Eu percebi, mas deixa pra lá né, o que passou passou - Ela disse dando um riso forçado

– Ok, mas é sério mesmo tá tudo de boa?

– Claro

– E só mais uma pergunta

– Fala

– O que foi isso roxo na sua bochecha

– Nada

– Isabella?

– É sério

– Me fala

Ela olhou para baixo

– Não... Quem fez isso fui eu?

– Foi

– Me desculpa de verdade

– Tá tudo bem, agora só sai daqui para que eu possa me arrumar

– Mas...

– VAZA!

– Tá não precisa gritar, que histérica.

( ... )

Já de banho tomado, roupa escolhida, cabelo feito e terminando a maquiagem Edward entra no quarto

– Oi

– Oi

– Eu trouxe um presente para me desculpar pelo ocorrido de ontem

– Não precisava

– É claro que precisava eu tô me sentindo péssimo.

Ele se aproximou dela e colocou o colar em seu pescoço

– É lindo, muito obrigada

– É o minimo que eu poderia fazer depois de tudo

– Eu já estou pronta e o senhor?

– Estou pronto e devo dizer que a senhorita está deslumbrante com essa roupa

– Que falador doce, tenho que dizer que você também não está de todo tão ruim também

– Vamos então?

– Só se for agora.

* * *

 **N/A: babys, sorry pela demora do capitulo, mas como eu disse eu estou meio enrolada e tenho que admitir também que está tendo poucos comentários na média um por capitulo, vamos animar isso aqui gente.**

 **Outra coisa quem ai está com raiva do Edward? ( me respondam please, da última vez vocês me deixaram no vácuo)**

 **Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de comentar ;)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Beautiful Dancer**

 **autora :** Babyvick

 **casal** : Edward e Bella

 **Classificação** : Cada um sabe o que lê

* * *

Já no leilão os dois se encontravam sentados em uma mesa com toda a família Cullen. Bella foi apresentada para toda a família como sua nova namorada. Nem é preciso dizer o quão feliz eles ficaram ao finalmente conhecer a garota que supostamente roubou o coração de Edward Cullen, aquele que jamais se apaixona.

A noite estava correndo maravilhosamente bem e Isabella já sabia quem era quem e o que faziam na família, começando por: Esme Cullen, a matriarca da família Cullen, ela era decoradora e casada a 30 anos com o pai de seus 3 filhos, Edward, Alice e Emmet. Esme era dona de uma beleza estonteante apesar da idade que possuía, com cabelos de um tom castanho estranho, quase cobre, como os do filho do meio e com olhos azuis que mais lembravam o oceano de tão profundos.

Carlisle Cullen, o patriarca da família, é um advogado renomado, dono do império de negócios da família, que agora era dirigido por um dos filhos, ele é completamente apaixonado pela a esposa e pelos filhos. Dono de cabelos loiros e olhos quase dourados Carlise ainda arrancava suspiros por onde passava, já sabemos de onde os Cullens tiraram tão grande beleza.

Alice era o xodó da família e por ser a mais nova e a única mulher dentre os filhos tinha todos da família na ponta do dedo e por isso conseguia udo o que queria, estuda moda em uma das melhores universidades que o dinheiro pode pagar, e podia ser bem persuasiva quando queria é namorada de Jasper Whitlock desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio.

Emmet Cullen, irmão mais velho, dono de uma enorme empresa de publicidade, brincalhão e bem lerdo era o cara que sempre mantinha o bom humor, não se deixe enganar pela montanha de músculos, Emmet era dono de um coração enorme que era totalmente apaixonado por Rosalie Hale, com quem era casado a dois anos, dona de uma beleza magnifica, com um belo sorriso e curvas perigosas.

( ... )

Metade do leilão já havia passado e muitas aquisições foram feitas, só a família de Edwrad já havia comprado um vaso, um vestido para Alice, quadros e nenhum deles com valor abaixo de 5 mil doláres. A próxima peça a ser leiloada seria um vestido longo vermelho sangue com uma leve transparecia na parte das costas. Assim que Edward o viu não pode deixar de visualizar como Bella iria ficar magnifíca nele.

– Bella, me diga, o que achou do vestido?

– magnifico. E o preço, dá para comprar uma casa onde eu morava.

Edward soltou uma gargalhada gostosa que logo foi acompanhada pela mesma.

\- Agora se me dá licença eu vou ao toalete.

– Eu vou com você querida - Disse Rose dando um beijo no marido e acompanhando Bella.

– Acho que você deveria comprar para dar a ela de presente - Disse Alice ao irmão

– Ficaria magnifico nela não é mesmo?

– Com toda certeza

– Eu dou 20 mil pelo vestido - Disse Edward levantando a mão e dando o seu lance

– Vendido ao Senhor Edward Cullen pelo valor de 20 mil Doláres

Edward sorriu orgulhoso pela mais nova aquisição.

( ... )

– Ah Bella eu me sinto tão feliz que o Edward finalmente encontrou alguém que preste e pelo que eu percebi também gosta dele, eu sinto que agora ele está muito mais próximo da gente.

– Eu fico feliz por isso Rose – Disse Bella abraçando Rose realmente feliz pelo o que ouviu

– Pena que a felicidade da songa monga vai durar pouco não é mesmo? todo mundo sabe que depois dos casinhos que Edward tem ele sempre acaba voltando para onde nunca deveria ter saído não é mesmo? - Disse tânia entrando no banheiro e destilando todo o seu veneno de cobra e acabando com todo o clima maravilhoso que envolvia as duas mulheres abraçadas.

– Isso era para ser uma piada, pois pelo que eu me lembre da última vez que nos vimos não foi isso que ele demostrou querida, muito pelo contrario ele parecia bastante entretido comigo. - Disse Bella já começando a perder a paciência com a ousadia de Tânia.

– Pobre menina Isabella acha mesmo que isso vai para frente se enxerga, quem me trocaria por você, só alguém muito burro não é mesmo? Eu sou bonita, tenho dinheiro, classe dentre outras coisas que você passa lange de ter.

– Então acho que Edward é o mais burro do mundo até por que no fim da noite ele está dormindo comigo e não com você, então usando a sua lógica ele é burro por que por mais que você não aceite a realidade ela existe e você foi trocada meu bem então segue em frente, se você não teve cacifre mesmo com todas essas qualidades que você afirma ter para segurar um homem como ele na sua cama não desconte a sua fúria em mim que tô dando conta do recado, mas eu realmente não quero me rebaixar ao seu nível, então eu vou voltar para a minha mesa com o Edward que é o meu lugar, com licença.

Bella saiu do banheiro com uma Rosalie eufórica ao seu lado e deixando uma Tânia bufando de raiva para trás.

– Menina eu já virei sua fã

Bella riu e voltou para mesa com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

( ... )

– Edward, você tinha que ver a cara de Tânia quando a Bella disse que ela foi trocada, foi impagável

– Isso é verdade Bella? - Esme disse fitando-a

– É.. - Disse abaixando o rosto que no momento estava em um tom forte de vermelho

– Finalmente alguém disse ma verdades para aquela mocreia - Disse Alice dando um abraço apertado em Isabella - Sabe Bella, sinto que seremos grandes amigas. - disse dando uma gargalhada e sendo acompanhada por todos na mesa, fazendo com que se possível ela ficasse ainda mais vermelha.

– Deixem a Bella gente, estão fazendo ela ficar com vergonha - Edward disse dando um beijo no alto de sua cabeça

– Obrigada - Ela disse levantando a cabeça e dando um selinho no mesmo que ficou perplexo com o ato e com a corrente elétrica que sentiu com aquele simples tocar de lábios.

– Vocês são tão fofos juntos, dá até crise aguda de açucar no sangue se ficar vendo muito essa cena, mas não se ofendam é de uma maneira totalmente legal. - Todos riram da bobeira de Emmet.

– Ali, amor vamos?

– Tudo bem, boa noite vou aproveitar meu namorado um pouquinho

– Nós também já vamos - Disse Rose puxando Emmet pelo braço

– Acho que você também deveria ir meu filho, vá aproveitar sua namorada um pouco

– Bom acho que vou seguir o seu conselho pai, boa noite.

-Boa noite filho.

Depois de todos se despedirem Edward pegou Isabella pega mão e a levou até onde o manobrista tinha estacionado o carro para que eles pudessem finalmente ir para casa.

( ... )

– E ai como você está?

– Morta de cansaço

– Acho que temos que dormir

– Temos sim, mas antes eu posso pedir um favor?

-Claro, é só falar.

– Me carrega - Disse fazendo sua melhor cara de gato do shrek

Edward ia negar, mas olhando para a cara fofa que ela fazia ele riu e se deu por vencido

– Tudo bem dona preguiça - Disse pegando-a no colo

– Obrigada - disse se acomodando em seu peito

Edward se sentiu extremamente em com aquele ato dela, alguma coisa esquentou o peito dele e ele riu sozinho enquano subia as escadas até o quarto. Mas quando eles estavam no último degrau da escada quando de repente ele parou e a olhou dentro dos olhos.

– O que foi? Por que parou?

– Nada, só uma coisa que eu estou louco para fazer desde que a gente saiu.

Ela já havia entendido o que ele quis dizer e tinha que admitir que não estava muito diferente dele, quando ela desceu as escadas mais cedo naquele mesmo dia e o viu tão lindo quanto normalmente ele era algo a aqueceu o coração. Por isso ela olhou para os olhos dele com a mesma intensidade que ele a encarava e disse sem pensar duas vezes:

-Então faz, não tem nada te impedindo.

Depois dessa fala nada mais importava só o gosto dos lábios dela sobre os dele, o beijo estava cada vez mais quente, sem parar de beija-la ele a carregou até o quarto e a colocou na cama com uma delicadeza impressionante, ele abaixou o ziper do vestido dela lentamente enquanto ela tirava a sua camisa sem nunca parem de se beijar, quando o ar se fez necessário ele desceu seus beijos para o pescoço e colo da moça.

– Você não sabe o quanto eu te quero Bella

– Eu também Edward, só que não vai ser dessa vez que vai acontecer

Confuso ele levanta o rosto ofegante por conta dos beijos e confuso por conta da fala da mulher.

– Como assim?

Antes que ele pudesse prever já estava caído para o lado se contorcendo de dor por causa do chute que acabara de levar na virilha.

–Por que você fez isso sua louca?

–Edward, querido, você realmente achou que depois de ontem eu iria te perdoar tão facilmente? Vou te dar uma dica, você não pode falar qualquer merda para uma mulher quando está bêbedo, acordar no dia seguinte não lembra de nada e depois achar que dando um presente tudo vai se ajeitar, não é assim que as coisas funcionam fofinho. - Disse com sua melhor voz de deboche deixando o quarto sem se importar com suas roupas ou com a cena dele se contorcendo na cama, ela estava se sentindo vingada, poderosa e realizada isso que importava no momento.

* * *

 **N/A:** My girls. Sorry pela demora, sei que vocês devem estar me odiando nesse momento, mas é que eu fiquei de recuperação em química no primeiro bimestre e desde então eu estou de castigo, eu continuei postando no Nayh porque é bem mais fácil de se postar pelo celular. Mas eu já estava cansada de enrolar vocês e com muito esforço consegui postar hoje pelo celular, então pelo que por favor não reparem na formatação e nos erros.

Obrigada pela paciência e tenham uma ótima leitura ;)


	9. Chapter 8

**Beautiful Dancer**

 **autora** :Babyvick

 **casal** : Edward e Bella

 **Classificação** : Cada um sabe o que lê

* * *

Já havia amanhecido, Edward estava na cozinha quando Bella desceu.

– Ora ora, a Bela adormecida finalmente acordou?

– Não enche o saco

– E está com um humor tão bom quanto quem chupou um limão

– Para de encher a porcaria do meu saco e prestar atenção no que você está fazendo?

– Eita, meu Deus, você tá com o demônio no corpo, vai parando por ai até parece que foi você que ficou a noite toda dolorido por que levou um chute nas partes preciosas.

– Você mereceu, o que está preparando para nós?

– Como assim para nós? Eu fiz o meu você se vire fazendo o seu até por que não sou tão bonzinho a ponto de ser tão legal com quem quase me deixou estéril ontem. - Ele disse colocando as panquecas no prato e indo para a sala de TV.

– Você só pode estar de brincadeira com a minha cara

– Não por que? Não é você que é a senhora independência? Então pode se virar sozinha

-Fala sério!

-Eu tô falando Swan, vamos lá, o fogão não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças você vai conseguir.

– EU TE ODEIO!

– Tõ até ofendido agora – Disse ele fazendo uma cara de falsa ofença

Quando Bella estava pronta para xinga-lo de tudo quanto era nome uma criaturinha de meio metro de altura invadiu a cozinha gritando.

– Oba panqueca

– Pois é, eu fiz para a gente monstrinha

-Você é o melhor tio – Ela disse indo fazer um high five com Edward

– Mas... Você divide as sua panquecas com a Nessie mas não pode dividir comigo?- Bella disse furiosa

-Vamos lá Bella deixe de ser um bebê chorão

-Eu vou te matar asfixiado enquando você estiver dormindo Cullen – Bella disse entredentes

-Tio Ed, acho melhor você divir as suas panquecas com ela, não quero que você morra – Nessie disse inocentemente fazendo Edward rir

-Relaxa meu bem ela não vai fazer nada, é inofensiva como uma mosca – Edward disse bagunçando o cabelo da menina

-Eu não sei não, ela parece bem furiosa agora, é melhor não arriscar – Ela sussurou baixinho para o mais velho

– Sabe que eu concordo com você, ela realmete esta parecendo uma louca nesse momento. Tudo bem Swan eu divido minhas panquecas com você - Bella esboçou o inicio de um sorriso triunfante quando de repente Nessie voltou a falar.

-Pensando bem Tio, ela não merece que você divida suas panquecas com ela.

-E eu posoo saber o por que senhorita Nessie?

-Ela é chata e nunca me deixa comer doces antes do jantar

– Isso é um complô? - Grita uma Bella incrédula com a cara de pau daqueles dois

– Pois é Bellinha parece que você vai ter que fazer alguma coisa para você, é como dizem a voz do povo é a voz de Deus.

Ela lançou um olhar mortal para ele e voltou bufando para a cozinha

– Cuidado em Isabella, tá parecendo uma égua com a cara escorrida, bufando pelos cantos

– Cuidado você porque eu sou ótima em dar coices

– Uhuum selvagem, meu tipo de mulher favorita.

– VAI PRO INFERNO. - Bella disse indo preparar alguma coisa para ela comer

– Nervosa essa sua irmã hein Nessie

– E você adora provocar tio Edward

– Só porque ela fica extremamente bonita com raiva

Os dois riram e continuaram a comer as panquecas enquanto assistiam um desenho animado.

( ... )

– Tio Ed eu tô com sono

– Vai deitar então meu Bem

– Você me leva? Eu tô com preguiça - Nessie disse estendendo os braços para ele

– Claro – Ele riu e a pegou no colo

– Obrigada – Nessie disse se aninhando ao peito dele

Edward riu da menina e a levou direto para o quarto, chegando lá ele a deixou na cama e depositou um beixo no alto de sua testa.

–Pronto mocinha, esta entregue

– Você é o melhor tio do mundo inteiro, sabia?

– Muito obrigada

– Posso te perguntar uma coisa? - Ela disse já fechando os olhinhos por conta do sono

– Claro – Ele disse sentando na ponta da cama de frente para a menina

– Você e a Bella estão namorando?

– Não meu bem, nós não estamos namorando

– E porque a gente veio morar com você?

– Porque a sua irmã esta ajudando o tio, agora é melhor você dormir por que você já está caindo de sono boneca.

– Boa noite tio – Ela disse virando de lado e fechando os olhos

– Boa noite Nessie

– Tio seria legal se você namorasse ela. - Nessie falou quase inconsientemente

– Seria não é mesmo? - Ele disse saindo do quarto e voltando para a sala

Ela apenas murmorrou em corcondancia

( ... )

Já eram quase meia noite e o sono ainda não tinha chegado para Edward.

– Edward? - Bella disse se aproximando lentamente dele

– O que foi?

– Eu ouvi o que a Nessie te disse no quarto – Ela disse retorcendo as mão demostrando o seu nervosismo

– E?

– Eu queria pedir desculpas – Ela finalmente levantou os olhos e olhou dentro dos olhos dele

– Por?

– Por ela ficar falando essas coisas, sabe ela ainda é muito novinha e não tem muita noção das coisas

– Tá tudo bem pode ficar relaxada Bella, eu não me encomodo

– Então tá

– Era só isso mesmo?

– Só... quer dizer, será que eu posso assistir o filme com você é que eu meio que perdi o sono

– Claro, senta ai

– Você vai ficar bravo por muito tempo pelo o que aconteceu ontem?

– Eu não estou bravo

– Então trégua? - Ela disse estendendo a mão e sorrindo para ele

– Trégua - Ele disse apertando a mão dela e devolvendo o seu sorriso

– Então eu estava pensando, já que decretamos trégua, nós bem que podiamos terminar o que começamos ontem

– Sabe que eu estava pensando a mesma coisa desde que acordei – Disse rindo e a puxando para seu colo para poder beija-la.

O beijo já estava pra lá de quente e a mão dele não sabia aonde ficar, o unico barulho que se ouvia era a respiração descompassada deles e a camisa de ambos já estava jogada em algum canto da sala.

– Bella você acha melhor a gente subir?

– Claro que não! Eu sempre tive a fantasia de sexo quente no sofá, quer dizer não só no sofá, mas também na cozinha no chuveiro e em qualquer outro lugar dessa casa - disse sussurando em seu ouvido e depois mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo com que ele arfasse.

– Se é isso que você quer eu não vou me opor mai agora se prepare para a realização de todas elas

-Cala a boca e me fode Cullen, tá demorando demais

Ele os virou no sofá fazendo com que o mesmo ficasse por cima e foi distribuindo beijos por todo o corpo dela, quando chegou na intimidade ele depositou um beijo casto no local e subiu os beijos até a parte de trás da sua orelha.

– Você foi uma menina muito má otem senhoria swan e creio que terá que ser castigada por isso

O pegando pelos cabelos ela lhe deu um beijo de tirar o folego e com os pés empurrou a cueca dele para baixo, ele por fim puxou o lábio inferior dela com os dentes e voltou sua atenção para a intimidade pulsante dela ainda coberta pela calcinha

– Creio que estou em desvantagem aqui, mas pode deixar que eu resolvo isso em um segundo

Olhando para os olhos dela ele retirou a calcinha lentamente com a boca, não aguentando ver o quanto ela estava molhada ele caiu de boca nela, sem nunca desconectar os olhares, a cada gemido que ela dava ele aumentava a pressão de sua língua no clítoris dela. Quando sentiu que ela estava prestes a gozar parou.

– Por que você parou?

– Por que eu quero que você goze quando estiver em cima de mim, eu quero ver o seu prazer Bella

Dando uma risadinha ela subiu em cima dele e começou a beijar seus pescoço, rosto e orelha

– Isso não vai demorar muito a acontecer - disse com sua voz mais rouca - Mas acho que vou ter que retribuir o favor

Saindo do colo dele e se ajoelhando em sua frente ela abocanhou o pênis dele, fazendo com que ele jogasse a cabeça para trás, distribuiu beijos por toda a sua extensão e por suas coxas. E depois foi subindo por seu abdomem definido, por seu peito largo, por todo o seu pescoço e finalmente alcançou a sua boca.

Sem perder tempo ele a penetrou fazendo os dois gemerem alto, deitando ela no sofá sem nunca soltar sua boca ele começou a fazer um movimento de vai e vem.

– Nada de ser carinhoso Senhor Cullen, eu quero o seu pior

– Você que manda

A puxando de volta para o seu colo de costas para ele, ela começou a cavalgar enquanto ele distribuía beijos belo pescoço e ombros desnudos dela enqunto estimulava o seu clítoris.

– Edward eu vou ..

– Vem

Com um grito ela liberou o gozo e encostou a cabeça no ombro dele, com mais três estocadas ele também gozou.

– Está cansada?

– Um pouco

– Então trate de se animar porque você pediu o meu pior e eu estou longe de acabar com você.

Rindo ela saiu do colo dele e foi em direção as escadas

– O que foi, vai ficar parado ai ou vai cumprir a sua promessa?

– Me aguarde Swan - disse correndo em direção a ela e a pegando no colo - a noite mal começou.

* * *

 **N/A:** Não, isso não é uma miragem , eu realmente estou postando um novo capitulo! Por não postar a um bom tempo eu resolvi que vocês mereciam mais de im capitulo como desculpa pelo meu desaparecimento daqui. Vou ver se até a noite eu não posto mais um, não é uma promessa, eu vou TENTAR.

Tenham todos uma boa leitura ;)


	10. Chapter 9

**Beautiful Dancer**

 **Autora:** Vitória

 **Casal:** Edward e Bella

 **Gênero:** Romance

 **Classificação:** Cada um sabe o que lê.

* * *

O dia já havia amanhecido e o sol penetrava as janelas, mas Bella e Edward ainda estavam deitados se recuperando das horas de sexo que tiveram, eles nem sabiam que horas tinham ido dormir, Bella só se lembra que a última vez que olhou o relógio estava marcando 4 horas da manhã e depois disso Edward ainda tinha a possuído por várias e várias vezes.

– Bom dia

– Oi

– Eu quero um bom dia direito e não esse "oi" - Edward disse se inclinando para beija-la

– Não Edward eu tô com mau halito - Disse o empurrando para o lado

– Deixa de ser boba - Disse rindo

– Deixa de ser pervertido - Disse levantando

– Eu vou cobrar o meu beijo, bunda bonita

– Pode cobrar Sr. milionário

– Pare de me tentar menina

Rindo ela foi correndo para o banheiro enquanto ele se jogava na cama rindo.

( ... )

– Bom dia Nessie

– Bom dia tio Edward, cade a minha irmã?

– Sua irmã tá no banheiro, acredita que nem um bom dia ela me deu

– Que mal educada!

– Já estão falando de mim

– Lógico, nosso assunto favorito

– Não me tente Cullen

– Vocês são estranhos - Disse Nessie fazendo uma careta.

– Fala isso de novo que eu não te levo mais para o parque

– Tudo bem, vocês não são estranhos, mas agora vamos comer que eu tô com muita fome

– Vamos pirralha

– E depois a gente pode ir no parque?

– Claro, por que não

– EBAAAAA

Eles riram com a animação da garotinha e seguiram para a mesa do café da manhã.

( ... )

– Posso fazer uma pergunta?

– Claro

– De onde vem os bebes?

Edward que estava comendo uma panqueca acabou cuspindo tudo e se engasgando com a pergunta da menina.

– Da mamãe

– Mas como eles chegam na mamãe?

– Eles... Eles.. Edward?

– Eu?

– Como tio Edward?

– Bom o menino tem uma coisa no meio das pernas que se encaixa no meio das pernas da menina e quando eles se amam muito, a coisa do menino libera uma sementinha na mulher e ai o bebe começa a crescer.

– Mas que coisa é essa

– É uma cobrinha

– Mas é perigoso colocar uma cobra no mulher e se ela picar?

–Mas a cobra é mansinha

– E como é essa cobra

– A minha é grande - Bella olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados

– Bom vamos para o parque?

– VAMOS! Só vou trocar a roupinha tá?

– Vai lá

Nessie subiu as escadas eufórica para trocar a roupa

– Você é um idiota

– O que eu falei de errado?

– " A minha é grande" - Disse imitando voz de homem e dando um tapa na cabeça dele

– Vai me dizer que eu tô mentindo?

– Mentindo você não tá, mas não precisa falar isso para uma criança de 8 anos

– Tá tudo bem foi mal - Disse erguendo as mãos.

( ... )

– Nessie tenha cuidado e fique onde eu possa ver

– Tá bom Bells eu já entendi, você tá falando isso desde que a gente saiu

– Tudo bem senhorita irritadinha vai logo

Ela saiu correndo em direção ao escorrega enquanto Bella e Edward se dirigiam ao banco mais próximo.

– Eu ainda estou esperando o meu beijo

– Vai criar raiz esperando

– Nossa como ela é doce, poxa gata assim nosso lance não vai para frente

– Então o que você sugere, gato?

– Sei lá, você podia me acordar com um ótimo sexo matinal

– Vai sonhando

– Então vamos lá um boquete matinal?

– Não, você é um tarado

– Então pelo menos um beijo

– Vou pensar no seu caso

– Tem que pensar em nada, nem que eu tenha que te algemar na cama!

– Nossa como somos selvagens - Disse virando em direção a ele

– Então agora eu posso ganhar a porcaria do meu beijo?

– Por mais que você tenham chamado meu beijo de porcaria, eu sou boazinha e vou te bar o seu bendito beijo.

– Finalmente! - Ela riu e o puxou pela nuca

( ... )

Eles já tinham chegado em casa e já tinham almoçado agora estavam na sala assistindo Frozen juntos, Bella e Edward sentados em um dos sofás e Nessie deitada em outro.

– LET IT GO, LET IT GO... - Nessie cantava

Bella e Edward riam da animação da menina.

– Eu amo esse filme

– Nós percebemos

– Mas eu tô com soninho

– Vai dormir

– Mas se eu dormir eu não vou ver o filme todo

– Não se preocupe eu gravo o filme pra você

– Sério?

– Claro agora vai lá dormir pestinha

– Obrigada

Ela subiu as escadas e foi direto para o quarto dormir

– Agora que estamos sozinhos

– O que o senhor tem em mente

– Muitas coisas, envolvendo eu, você e muitos orgasmos.

– Você não presta

– Você também não, dois vira - latas numa noite suja, e ai topa?

– Só se for agora

Eles subiram e assim que chegaram no quarto Edward já foi se despindo.

– Estamos com pressa

– Você não faz ideia, agora menos papo e mais ação.

Agarrou ela pela cintura e atacou sua boca como se sua vida dependesse disso, a jogou na cama e subiu beijos por todo o seu corpo. Essa noite seria para lá de boa.

( ... )

Bella estava deitada no peito de Edward enquanto ele acariciava seus cabelos.

– Bella sabe o que eu tava pensando?

– Não, o que?

– Que para nossa melhor convivência eu acho que isso - Disse apontando para eles - Deveria se repetir mais vezes.

– Sabe que eu concordo com você Sr. Milionário, a gente já podia ir começando - Disse se arrastando para cima dele e beijando seu peito

– Calma ai bunda bonita, mal me recuperei da rodada de sexo anterior e você já quer mais!?

– Sabe Sr. Milionário, eu acho que você já está ficando meio velho para fazer tantas atividades assim, sabe acho que não aguenta mais de 3 em uma noite e estou na flor da idade hormônios rolando solto, acho que você não dá conta, acho até que sua bengala nem sobe mais depois de 3 rodadas de sexo bem feito.

– Ahhh bunda bonita agora você despertou um monstro dentro de mim, não vai sair dessa cama até que esteja completamente dolorida e quando sair vai ser só para comer.

– Uiii, o Sr. Milionário se revelou

– Você não viu nem a metade.

– Estou pagando para ver

– Nunca duvide de mim Senhorita Swan

– Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça Cullen.

( ... )

Ambos estavam jogados na cama ofegantes depois de mais de 5 rodadas de sexo selvagem sem descanso, nus, suados e ofegantes era o quadro perfeito dos dois.

– Edward sabe no que eu tô pensando?!

– Se você não me falar eu não vou ter como saber.

Rindo ela sentou na cama e engatinhou até ficar sentada em cima do quadril o lindo milionário e lhe deu um beijo casto nos lábios.

– Eu estava pensando se a gente quer que isso daqui - Disse apontando para os dois - dê certo, temos que pelo menos saber alguma coisa um do outro.

– Sabe que eu concordo com você, mas no momento eu quero conhecer outras partes de você - Disse sentando na cama e indo beija-la

– Nada disso sr. Milionário, você já conhece demais meu corpo - Disse o empurrando de volta e se deitando até ficar completamente deitada sobre ele.

– Então vamos lá.

– Sua cor favorita?

– Azul, e a sua?

– No momento verde - Disse dando um riso malicioso

– Coisa provocadora!

– Quieto!

– Além de provocadora é mandona, eu mereço uma coisa dessas?!

– Deixa de ser dramático querido, continuando, Filme favorito?

– Qualquer um que tenha muitos efeitos especiais e você? aposto que algum romance água com açúcar.

– Pois é ai que se engana, eu não gosto muito de filmes, sou mais a parte literária do mundo.

– Então tá reformulando a pergunta, seu livro favorito?

– Pode soar meio ridículo, mas o meu livro favorito é qualquer um que envolva a Família Maddox

– Família quem?

– Maddox, são irmãos da série de livros da Jamie Mcguire

– Espera ai, então seu livro favorito é um livro de adolescentes?

– É qual é o problema, para falar a verdade eu acho o Travis Maddox uma perdição.

– Como é?

– É sabe, o estilo bad boy me hesita, ele é para lá de quente.

A pegando de surpresa Edward vira os dois na cama ficando por cima dela e para que ela não fugisse prendeu as mãos dela por cima da cabeça e colocou uma perna em cada lado do corpo dela.

– Cuidado assim eu posso ficar magoado e fazer uma greve de sexo!

– Você não seria nem louco de tentar uma greve de sexo.

– E eu posso saber o por quê ?

– Por que pelo o que eu saiba você não aguenta ficar mais de um dia sem o sexo, meu bem.

– É ai que você se engana

– Então tá, quero ver até quando você aguenta ficar sem o meu lindo corpinho nu em cima de você.

– Tudo bem eu aguento muito mais que você

– Se você diz, agora dá licença que eu vou tomar um banho e dormir .

– Pode ir

– Mas para isso você tem que sair de cima de mim, meu bem.

– Certo… Claro.. Quer saber a gente pode deixar essa greve para outra hora - Disse beijando-a de forma selvagem.

( … )

– Bom dia, meu bem.

– Bom dia Bells.

– Já está acordada a muito tempo?

– Não acabei de acordar, ai tive fome e vim para cá

– Tudo bem então, o que a senhorita vai querer comer madame?

– Eu quero um queijo quente com suco de uva

– Farei o mais rápido possível senhorita.

Nessie riu e foi para a sala assistir um desenho qualquer que estava passando. Bella já estava terminando o café da manhã da irmã quando Edward entra na cozinha e a abraça por trás.

– Foi muito feio da sua parte me deixar sozinho no quarto naquela situação ontem, espero que me recompense.

– Pode deixar meu bem, mas essa recompensa não vai rolara tão cedo Sr. Milionário, ou você já esqueceu que estamos em greve de sexo.

Ele a virou de frente para si e aproximou lábios do dela, fazendo com que sua respiração se acelerasse, percebendo o quanto ela ficou afetada, ele resolveu tirar uma casquinha.

– Sabe Bella, acho que essa greve é besteira, afinal nós dois sabemos que há muita tensão sexual envolvida nesse nosso relacionamento, então acredito que nenhum dos dois aguente ficar muito tempo sem sentir o outro. - ele finalizou o discurso dando uma mordida no lábio inferior da bela dama que estava com os olhos fechados apreciando a sensação que ele causa nela.

– Sabe que é ai que você se engana você me desafiou bonitinho agora tem que ir até o final. - rindo ela deu um selinho nele e foi entregar o café para a irmã.

– Dona Nessie preparada para o seu primeiro dia na escola?

– Não, mas eu tenho que ir.

– Isso ai mocinha, então sobe lá e vai trocar de roupa.

– Mas já?

– Sobe logo preguiça - Disse dando um beijo em sua testa

– Tá…

– Sabe Bells, a Nessie tá lá em cima, a gente pode aproveitar

– Nem pensar

– Vamos Bella, esquece esse negocio de greve de sexo - Disse beijando o pescoço dela.

Ela se virou e o abraçou pelo pescoço aproximando seus rostos.

– Sabe o que eu acho?

– Não o que?

– Eu acho que você está tentando me fazer desistir, por que não quer admitir que não aguenta ficar sem o meu corpinho, mas vou te dizer, não vai rolar Sr. Milionário.

– AHH PARA COM ISSO ISABELLA!

– na-na-ni-na-não! - Disse empurrando ele para longe - Até você admitir que eu estou certa e que você não aguenta ficar sem o meu corpinho, nada de sexo para você.

– Dane-se também, eu posso muito bem achar outra me dar prazer.

– Fica a vontade garanhão.

( … )

Bufando de raiva Edward saiu do apartamento indo em direção a boate mais próxima, mas aquela garota acha que é quem? Até parece que ela é a única que consegue fazer com que ele se excite, a muitas mulheres que dariam a vida para estar no lugar dela sem essa palhaçada de greve de sexo, até parece que ele, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, ia ficar sem transar por um capricho de uma garotinha.

Entrou na boate com toda a sua pose de poder e logo avistou uma ruiva dançando na pista com as amigas e resolveu fazer companhia aquela beldade, Caminhou até ela através da pequena multidão e logo se colocou atrás dela e eles começaram a dançar.

– E ai gata, qual é o seu nome?

– Victória e o seu?

– Edward, está a fim de ir para um lugar mais reservado?

– Só se for agora gato.

Eles saíram da pista de dança de mãos dadas e foram em direção ao carro do mesmo. Chegando no quarto de motel eles começaram um beijo selvagem, carregado de tesão, logo ele a jogou na cama e começou a despi-la. Já estavam na hora H quando de repente.

– O QUE É ISSO?

– Eu não sei o que aconteceu

– Isso só pode ser brincadeira

– Eu juro que não sei o que houve isso nunca aconteceu antes

– Que humilhação, eu vou embora daqui.

– Não, espera….

– Ande já se viu broxar bem na hora do vamos ver, é muito fracote mesmo - Victória disse saindo e batendo a porta.

– MALDITA - ele gritou se jogando na cama

( … )

– VOCÊ ME PAGA SWAN!

– Hein garanhão baixa a voz, já são meia - noite e a minha irmã já está dormindo, e a menos que você queira que ela acorde é melhor abaixar a voz

– Tudo bem, você é uma maldita.

– o que eu fiz dessa vez sr. Milionário?

– Não sei que uruca você jogou em mim

– Meu Deus, você enlouqueceu homem?

– Não, eu estava lá curtindo a balada, pegando uma ruiva deliciosa, mas quando chegou na hora H...

– Ah não vai me dizer que a pistola falhou - ela disse gargalhando

– Isso não é para se brinca sua coisinha

– Eu hein homem e a culpa é minha se a sua pistola não funciona?

– SIM, a culpa é inteiramente sua, por virar a minha vida de cabeça para baixo, me fazendo te desejar cada dia mais. - Disse se aproximando dela e a pensando na parede.

– É eu tenho esse efeito sobre os homens - Disse entrando no jogo dele

– Mas quer saber, eu desisto você estava certa eu não aguento ficar sem sexo, ainda mais quando se trata de sexo com você.

– Ah é…

– Com certeza

– Então aproveita sr. Milionário, por que eu também não consigo ficar sem sentir você dentro de mim, me fazendo ver estrelas. - disse sussurrando no ouvido dele.

Aquela foi a gota d'água para ele, sem pensa duas vezes ele a puxou para o seu colo por conta da enorme diferença de altura entre os dois e começou um beijo desesperado, não sabendo aonde mantinha suas mãos que passavam por todo o corpo dela. A noite seria longa para esses dois, mas na verdade eles não davam a mínima para isso.

* * *

 **N/A:** Hey baby girls volteeei! Como vocês estão?

Bom queria agradecer a todas as meninas que estão acompanhando a fic, a todas vocês que comentam. Fico muito feliz que vocês estejam gostando, e para mostrar os meus agradecimentos eu postei um mega capitulo para vocês hoje, um capitulo cheio de fofuras e romance, espero que gostem.

E ai my girls o que acharam? Esses dois estão cada vez mais apaixonados fala sério!

Beijo e até o próximo capitulo.


	11. Chapter 10

**Beautiful Dancer**

 **Autora:** Vitória

 **Casal:** Edward e Bella

 **Gênero:** Romance

 **Classificação:** Cada um sabe o que lê.

* * *

Os dias estavam passando e Bella e Edward estavam cada vez mais próximos, Nessie já havia se adaptado a nova e escola e estava adorando a prova disso é que a mesma ja tinha várias amiguinhas.

Com o passar dos dias vários outros eventos estavam se aproximando e o dessa noite seria um brunch promovido pela mãe de Edward para todas as moças da alta sociedade e por ser namorada de seu filho Bella estava mais do que convidada pra esse evento tão agradável. Enquanto as mulheres estão no brunch os homens estariam jogando golf no club local.

– Ai meu Deus Edward me ajuda, com que roupa eu vou?

– Eu sei lá, você acha que eu já fui em um brunch?

– Eu sei que não mais é uma coisa do seu meio social, pelo menos o básico, tipo uma roupa adequada para ir você deveria saber!

– A única coisa que eu sei é que é indispensável o uso de um chapéu e que você tem que está em uma roupa chique, mas ao mesmo tempo descontraída.

– Eu não sei se eu tenho um chapéu bonito o suficiente para o evento

– Não se preocupe com isso a minha mãe lhe mandou um, é só você achar o vestido agora.

-Você vai me ajudar certo?

-Claro que não Bella, você tem que começara a se acostumar a escolher você mesma as roupas para os eventos porque nem sempre eu vou estar aqui para ajudar. - Disse se aproximndo dela e lhe dando um selinho no final da fala.

– O.k

– Eu vou estar te esperando lá em baixo.

( ... )

Meia hora depois Bella já estava lá em baixo pronta para ir.

– Você está absolutamente linda

– Me fale uma coisa que eu não sei querido

– A senhorita é muito convencida sabia disso?

– Faz parte do meu charme - disse dando um selinho nele.

– Vamos logo senhorita charmosa - Ele disse serpenteando o braço direito na cintura dela e a levando para fora da mansão.

– Enquanto nós, mulheres, estivermos no brunch o que vocês, homens, estarão fazendo?

– Jogando golf

– Deve ser um porre

– Já tive que jogar coisas piores

– Tipo?

– Basquete

– Eu achava que todos os homens gostavam de basquete

– Absolutamente, mas no meu caso eu só gosto de assistir, até por que a minha coordenação motora é equivalente à zero.

– Nossa, finalmente encontrei alguma coisa que o poderoso Edward Anthony Masen Cullen não possa fazer.

– Só não conte para ninguém ,meu bem, uma reputação de invencível é tudo na vida.

– Pode deixar senhor Milionário até por que eu não gosto de ver vista com perdedores. - Disse entrando na Ferrari que estava estacionada na porta da mansão

– Provocadora dos infernos

– Você ainda não viu nada

– Você sabe que isso vai ter volta

– Estou aguardando ansiosamente - Disse se inclinando e mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dele, o fazendo estremecer.

– vamos antes que eu perca o controle

Rindo ela voltou para seu lugar, colocou o cinto e ele logo acelerou.

( ... )

– Ai Edward eu tô nervosa

– Nervosa por que?

– Sei lá e se eu não souber fazer isso?

– Relaxa baby a minha família te adora.

– Mesmo?

– Claro, e se alguém te colocar para baixo é só falar comigo que eu dou um jeito no sem noção.

– Sabia que quando você quer até que você consegue ser um fofo

– Faz parte do meu charme - Disse dando um sorriso de lado tão quente que seria capaz de derreter as geleiras do mundo.

-Só não se ache muito querido, até porque tem vezes que você é um completo imbecil – Disse olhando para ele de forma zombateira.

( ... )

Mais rápido do que queriam ele já tinham chegado na casa da família de Edward, o Jardim estava cheio de mulheres muito bem vestidas e a decoração do brunch estava simplesmente adorável, com algumas mesas espalhadas pelo o jardim.

– Ok, eu vou entrar assim você pode finalmente fazer as suas coisas de homem

– Eu preferia estar com você em um quarto para que você repita aquela dança que eu ganhei na noite que nos conhecemos

– Fica para a próxima garanhão

– Eu vou cobrar Swan – Disse divertido

– Tchau senhor Milionário, divirta-se - Falou a mais nova dando um leve acenar já de costas para ele.

Ele esperou ela entrar na casa para finalmente dar a partida e ir encontrar com os homens no clube de golf.

( ... )

Logo quando Bella entrou avistou a mãe e a irmã de Edward, as duas estavam deslumbrantes.

Alice estava maravilhosa com um vestido azul caneta que contrastava perfeitamente com a pele branca e perfeita, o vestido ia até um pouco acima do joelho e tinha um cinto marcando sua delicada cintura.

Já Esme estava vestindo um conjunto de Calça flare preta de cintura alta, para a melhor demarcação da silhueta, com uma blusa de seda creme e no pescoço havia um delicado colar de ouro branco com o pingente de um diamante em formato de coração.

Assim que que ambas a avistaram foram em sua direção recebe-lá.

– Meu bem que bom que você veio

– É um prazer dona Esme

– Queria, me chame apenas de Esme, vou leva-la até sua mesa, que é a mesma que a minha e de Alice

– Obrigada

( ... )

Horas do dia já havia passado, estava quase anoitecendo e os homens já estavam voltando para suas respectivas casas, como Edward ainda tinha que buscar Bella no brunch que sua mãe havia preparado ele e o pai foram juntos.

– Parece que o seu romance com a Isabella está indo de vento em polpa

– E ele está

– Eu fico feliz que você finalmente tenha encontrado a mulher certa para você

– eEu também pai

Claro que ele se sentia culpado por estar mentindo para as pessoas que ele mais ama na vida, mas ele sabia que se o pai não visse que ele tinha maturidade suficiente para estar em um relacionamento ele também conseguia presidência uma empresa, porque capacidade ele sabia que tinha, mas o único jeito de os outros virem isso era parar de galinhar por ai e se amarrar em uma única mulher. E ele faria qualquer coisa para deixar seu pai satisfeito e orgulhoso.

– A Bella é uma menina ótima, além de linda é claro, você fez uma ótima escolha, sem contar que a irmã dela é uma gracinha, eu ainda custo a acreditar que Isabella a criou sozinha.

– Ela é realmente um anjo e eu nem falo da Nessie aquela é a criatura ais encantadora do mundo, eu também custei a acreditar que a Bella criou a irmã sozinha.

– Ela vai ser uma ótima esposa um dia

– Claro, mas eu ainda não penso em casar papai

– Sei que não, até porque vocês são novos ainda, tem muita coisa para curtir, mas eu só te peço uma coisa, não deixe essa menina escapar

– Pode deixar - Edward disse dando um sorriso amarelo para o pai

– Agora vamos logo voltar par nossas mulheres, porque pelo menos eu já estou morrendo de saudades da sua mãe, quando eu a ver eu tasca-lhe um beijão de tirar o folego

– Eca pai, eu não precisava ficar sabendo disso e não quero nem ver essa cena

– Até parece que você não sabe como foi feito - Ele disse saindo do carro

Edward saiu andando e logo entrou na casa e encontrou sua mãe, sua irmã e Bella conversando.

– Chegamos

– Oi amor - Ela disse se levantando e indo até ele dando lhe um selinho

– Own, vocês são tão fofinhos juntos - Alice falou fazendo uma cara de apaixonada

Edward abraçou Bella pelos ombros e a trouxe mais para perto dele rindo e depositando um beijo no alto da sua testa.

-O que foi isso? - Edward sussurrou no oouvido de Bella

-Nós temos que manter as aparências bonitão, agora olha para frente se não eles vão perceber o clima

Edward sorriu balançando a cabeça em negação com a audacia da pequena mulher em seus braços, quando voltou su atenção para a família percebeu que todos os encaravam e para desviar a atenção deles Edward tratou logo de mudar de assunto.

– Ainda bem que chegamos, o papai começou com aquela história de agarrar a mamãe de novo.

– Cruzes, eu vou para o meu quarto porque não quero ter esse visão

– Boa noite bruxinha

– Boa noite Ed – A mais nova dos Cullen disse dando um beijo na bochecha do irmão

– Alice, você sabe que eu detesto esse apelido

– Sei e por isso mesmo que eu falo - Subiu correndo as escadas

– Bom está na nossa hora Bella

– Ok, só deixa eu me despedir da sua mãe

Bella andou até o sofá, se abaixou e despediu da mãe do Edward, mas antes que ela pudesse ir embora dona Esme a chamou e cochichou algo no ouvido da mesma.

– Pode deixar, eu prometo

Ela voltou para os braços de Edward e os dois saíram da casa.

– O que ela te falou?

– Deixa de ser curioso Ed - Ela dise e logo após gargalhou ao ver a carranca que Edward fazia por causa do apelido.

– Aff, eu detesto esse apelidinho

– Prefere que eu te chame como então?

– Sabe que eu até que gosto de Senhor Milionário

– Ah é?

– É, mas pare de dar uma de espertinha e me diz o que a minha mãe te disse

– Não

– Qual é eu tenho direito de saber, até porque sei que é sobre mim

– Ah é? E como o senhor chegou a essa conclusão?

– Não sei, eu só sinto

– Tudo bem então, eu te falo, mas com uma condição

– E qual é essa condição?

– Amanhã você tem que ficar o dia cozinhando para mim e para Nessie

– Gostou mesmo da minha comida né?

– Tenho que admitir que você cozinha bem

– Tudo bem então.

– Ela pediu para eu prometer que cuidaria muito bem de você, mesmo quando você for um total imbecil.

– Duvido que ela realmente tenha dito isso

– Ela disse, tirando a parte do total imbecil

– E você vai cumprir a promessa?

– Pode apostar Senhor Milionário, você não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo, eu serei o seu karma – Ela disse se aproximando dele de forma sedutora

– Te garanto que eu não vou reclamar

– Assim eu espero Cullen. - Ele riu antes de atacar os lábios dela.

( ... )


	12. Chapter 11

**Beautiful Dancer**

 **Autora:** Vitória

 **Casal:** Edward e Bella

 **Gênero:** Romance

 **Classificação:** Cada um sabe o que lê

* * *

Edward e Bella estavam se arrumando para o jantar de aniversário de um dos acionistas da empresa de Edward e eles só iriam para não fazer desfeita ao homem pois por eles, ambos ficariam jogados na sala assistindo um filme com Nessie,

Entre carinhos e muitos beijo eles finalmente estavam prontos, Mais uma vez Nessie não ria junto ao casal pois eles não achavam que aquele era um ambiente muito apropriado para uma criança estar, por isso contrataram uma babá já que os pais e irmãos de Edward também estariam presentes no tal jantar

-Nessie meu bem, nós já estamos indo, se cuida e vê se respeita bem a Amber

-Bells, relaxa você sabe que a Nessie é um anjinho

-É Bells escuta o tio Ed, eu sou uma amor de criança, agora vão logo.

-Tá bom dona mandona, nós já estamos indo

Bella abaixou e deu um beijo na bochecha gorda da irmã caçula. Em seguida Edward fz o mesmo se despedindo da menina e vendo a mesma puxar Amber escadas acima para poderem ir brincar de princesas.

Rindo o casal saiu de casa em direção ao carro, mas antes que eles entrarem no mesmo o celular de Edward começa a tocar.

-Licença Bella, mas é que é do meu trabalho e eu tenho que atender.

-Fica a vontade, eu vou entrando no carro para te dar mais privacidade – Ela deu um selnho nele e entrou no carro enquanto ele se afastava para atender a tal ligação.

-Fale logo Embory, você está me deixando nervoso

Isso foi a única coisa que Bella conseguiu escutar entes de Edward se afastar completamente.

( ... )

Edward já estava no telefone a quase 20 minutos e pela cara e por toda gesticulação que estava fazendo, era sinal que ele estava bem nervoso e irritado. Depois de mais algum tempo ele finalmente retornou ao carro. Não disse absolutamente nada simplesmente saiu arrancando com o carro, Bella também não fez questão de perguntar nada para não deixa-lo ainda mais estressado.

O caminho todo até a Mansão do aniversariante foi feito em total silêncio e ele já estava a incomodar Bella. Mas para a alegria dela eles já haviam chegado a mansão.

-Vamos Edward, nós já chegamos e sua família está a nossa espera

Saindo do estado catatônico que se encontrava desde que que atendeu aquela maldita ligação, Edward finalmente deu a devida atenção para Bella e com um sorriso forçado saiu do carro e foi em direção a sua família arrastando Bella pela cintura.

( ... )

-Bella minha querida você sabe o que está acontecendo com o meu filho ele está tão estranho

-Eu também quero saber o que está acontecendo Esme, ele está assim desde que atendeu uma ligação referente ao trabalho antes de sair de casa

-E por um acaso você sabe quem ligou?

-Não faço a mínima ideia, até por que ele não fala comigo desde que a gente saiu, mas pelo estado de nervos que ele se encontrava parecia ser algo bem sério

-Tudo bem então, mas agora vamos esquecer esse assunto e vamos focar em você e no Edward, como está a relação de vocês?

-Ah Esme está tudo tão perfeito que nem parece real – Ela disse dando um suspiro e olhando em direção ao bar onde ele e os outros homens se encontravam bebendo

-Você realmente gosta dele não é mesmo minha filha? - Esme disse olhando Bella com os olhos brilhando de emoção por ver na feição de Bella todo amor que ela sentia por seu filho transmitido ali, naquele simples sorriso.

-Eu realmente o adoro Esme e posso achar até que o amo

Esme abriu um sorriso ainda mais radiante diante daquela declaração da menina em sua frente.

-E ele já sabe disso?

-Não, acho que ainda não chegou a hora certa de dizer, pelo menos não com todas as palavras

-E o que falta para você dizer a ele com todas as palavras que o ama?

-Falta ter a certeza de que esse sentimento é reciproco Esme, as vezes sinto que não estamos no mesmo patamar nessa relação

-Não se preocupe minha cara eu tenho certeza que esse sentimento já é reciproco

-E como você pode ter tanta certeza assim?

-Porque eu conheço meu filho e eu vejo o jeito que ele olha para você é o mesmo jeito que Carlise me olha desde quando nos conhecemos, ele pode não te amar co loucura ainda, mas pode ter certeza que ele já sente algo muito forte por você

Bella olhou para a mãe do homem que amava e viu refletido naqueles olhos a veracidade de cada palavra que ela disse, sorrindo ela deu um abraço em Esme e agradeceu por tudo que ela falou. Aquelas palavras deram a Bella uma vontade ainda maior de se declarar para Edward e assim que encontrasse a melhor hora iria dizer a ele tudo o que sente.

( ... )

Já havia dado meia – noite e Bella e Edward continuavam na festa, o resto da família já tinha ido embora e os dois continuavam ali.

-Me concede essa dança senhorita?

Bella que até o momento estava distraída com a barra de seu vestido olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos mais bonitos que já havia visto eram de um azul tão claro e profundo que em de dar inveja em qualquer um.

-Sinto muito, mas eu estou acompanhada essa noite

-Acredito que o seu parceiro está mais preocupado em seus amigo do que na bela dama que o acompanha

Olhando para o lado Bella percebeu que Edward não estava mais sentado ao seu lado e sim de volta ao bar conversando com todos outros homens da festa.

-Vamos senhorita...

-Senhorita Isabella garanto que uma dança não lhe fará mal

-Pois bem eu aceito, mas antes terá que me dizer seu nome cavaleiro, costumo não aceitar dançar com estranhos

-Eric Miller

-É um prazer Senhor Miller

-Pode acreditar que o prazer é inteiramente meu

A pegando pela mão e a guiando para o centro do salão Eric passou a mão por volta da cinturafina de Bella e a guiou no ritmo da música

-Então o que você é do aniversariante?

-Amigo de infância e você?

-Nada, mas meu acompanhante é chefe dele

-Entendi, você é a nova namorada do Poderoso

-Não sei se namorada é muito bem a palavra, mas digamos que sim, mas pelo visto não estou agradando muito já que ele está estranho a noite toda

-Se serve de consolo minha esposa também não está ligando muito para mim e a prova disso é que eu estou aqui dançando com a mais linda moça e ela nem dirigiu o olhar para cá

-Então que dizer que o Senhor está me usando para afetar sua esposa?

-Usar é uma palavra muito forte, mas sim eu te chamei para dançar a vã esperança de ela se tocar que eu estou aqui, está muito chateada?

-Relaxa, estou achando até divertido, você está sendo a melhor parte da minha noite, até porque Edward não liga muito para mim mesmo

-Eu acho que é exatamente ao contrario se não ele não estaria me olhando como se quisesse que um milhão de facas me acertassem nesse exato momento- Eric respondeu rindo

Bella disfarçadamente olhou para trás e encontrou o olhar matador de Edward em direção aos dois

-Bom acho melhor eu me retirar antes que viremos picadinho na mão dele

-Sinto muito bambina, mas acho que já é tarde demais, ele está vindo em nossa direção com uma cara não muito amigável – Ele disse se afastando minimamente dela

Edward a essa altura bufava de raiva qual era a de Bella afinal era só deixa-la a sós por um segundo que ela já se jogava para cima de outro cara. Chegando a onde eles estavam Edward agarrou o braço de Bella com força excessiva

-Vamos embora Bella, você já se divertiu o bastante não é mesmo?

-Qual é a sua Cullen deixou a menina de lado o tempo todo e agora vem com essa, ela só estava se divertindo

-É melhor você ficar fora dessa Eric – Bella disse com cara retorcida em dor pelo aperto em seu braço

-Dá para pelo menos você ser menos homem das cavernas e largar o braço dela. Porque caso você não tenha percebido está machucando

-Ela já não te disse para ficar fora disso cara? Eu sei muito bem como cuidar dela

Falando isso ele saiu a puxando pelo braço e a levando da mansão em direção ao carro.

-Dá para pelo menos soltar o meu braço seu ogro, está me machucando

-Fica quieta Isabella – Disse jogando ela para dentro do carro

O caminho de volta a casa de Edward foi em total silêncio, no carro só se ouvia os resmungos desconexos de Edward e seus rosnados de raiva. Em menos de 15 minutos eles já haviam chegado ao condomínio de Edward.

-Agora que já chegamos você pode me explicar que ceninha ridícula foi aquela de você dançando com aquele cara?

-Ridícula uma ova, ridículo foi a ceninha que foi a cena que você fez lá dentro bancando o homem das cavernas

-Homem das cavernas, agora é errado reivindicar o que é meu?

-Não o que é errado é você ficar a noite toda estranho comigo e não me falara o que está acontecendo, errado é você preferir passar a noite toda bebendo com os seus sócios do que ficar ao meu lado

-Não sei para que todo esse drama, ponha uma coisa na sua cabecinha NÓS NÃO TEMOS ABSOLUTAMENTE NADA!

-ENTÃO VAI PARA O INFERNO, PARA QUE TODA AQUELA CENINHA AO ME VER DANÇANDO COM UM CARA QUALQUER

Sem palavras para rebater as acusações de Bella, Edawrd simplesmente se deixou cair de costas no sofá, apoiou os cotovelos no joelho e enfiou as mãos entre os cabelos.

Bella foi andando até ele e se ajoelhou na sua frente, adentrando as mão no cabelo do mais velho e o obrigando a encara-la

-Edward fala o que está acontecendo, talvez eu possa ajudar

-Muito ajuda quem não enche o saco – Disse empurrando ela a fazendo cair sentada no chão

Ele levantou e foi em direção as escadas

-Deixa de ser patética, até parece que um ser insignificante como você pode me ajudar em alguma coisa, nem inteligente você é, só serve para o sexo, uma mulher qualquer, quer dar para o Eric da eu não me importo com o quão suja você é, agora eu percebi que você só quer se dar bem na vida não é mesmo?

Dando um riso sarcástico ele continuou a subir as escadas sem ao menos olhar para trás, deixando uma Bella em choque para trás.

( ... )

Eram 03:00 horas da manhã e Bella se encontrava na mesma posição de horas atrás ainda pensando no que havia feito para Edward trata-la tão mal daquele jeito. Ela chorava compulsivamente sem se importar com quem iria ver.

Ela precisava clarear seus pensamentos e dormir era a última coisa que ela iria conseguir fazer, por isso foi até seu quarto e pegou um casaco, ela iria ao seu lugar favorito no mundo precisava desabafar e já sabia exatamente aonde ir.

* * *

 **N/A:** Olha quem voltou!

Sei que eu sumi por um tempo, mas é que eu estada estudando igual a uma louca pq esse ano para mim foi meio complicado e eu quase repeti de ano, mas graças a Deus deu tudo certo e eu consegui passar e para comemorar isso e a por causa da véspera de natal eu resolvi aparecer e postar para vocês.

Espero que gostem e não se esqueçam de comentar ;)


	13. Chapter 12

**Beautiful Dancer**

 **Autora:**

 **Casal:** Edward/ Bella

 **Classificação:** Cada um sabe o que lê

* * *

Semana já haviam passado desde a briga de Bella e Edward, e as coisas iam de mal a pior, Bella já não tinha o mesmo brilho nos olhos, Edward só viva trancado em seu escritório trabalhando e Nessie se via triste com o clima tenso que estava na casa, até os empregados já haviam notado que tinha alguma coisa errada mas ninguém ousava perguntar o que estava acontecendo por motivos de que Bella não parava em casa e Edward estava cada vez com o humor mais acido.

( ... )

Nessie e Bella estavam na sala de Televisão assistindo um desenho animado qualquer que passavalna Disney e comendo sorvete quando de repente Nessie vira para Bella e pergunta:

-Bells porque o tio Ed nunca mais veio assistir desenhos com a gente?

-Eu queria poder te responder essa pergunta meu bem, mas nem eu sei o que se passa com ele

-Eu sinto a falta dele

-Eu também Nessie, eu também.

Do lado de fora Edward escutava tudo o que elas falavam na sala e sua vontade era de entrar lá e resolver toda aquela situação que ele mesmo criou, mas no momento não havia nada que pudesse fazer tinha que se concentrar em resolver seus problemas profissionais primeiro.

Respirando fundo ele entrou na sala de televisão e com sua mascara de frieza se posicionou na frente da televisão.

-Tio Ed você veio! - Nessie exclamou animada

-Não se anima muito pirralha, eu vim só avisar que eu estou saindo e não tenho hora para voltar

-Já deu o recado agora pode nos dar licença e sair da frente da TV, nós estamos querendo assistir o filme e o senhor está atrapalhando

-Deixe de ser uma vadia chorona Bella, você também não se decide, se eu saio sem falar, você fica se fazendo de coitada por ai, quando eu venho falar você é uma completa imbecil e vem cheia de grosseria.

-Edward faz um favor a humanidade e vai ser escroto em outro lugar, porque sinceramente nessas últimas semanas a única coisa que sai da sua boca é merda – Bella já estava ficando vermelha de raiva

-Cuidado com a língua ferina, bonitinha, porque é só eu estalar os dedos que você e a sua irmãzinha estão na rua e pode crer que eu posso fazer da sua vida o inferno – Edward disse segurando o queixo dela com certa brutalidade

-Cuidado também Senhor Milionário você não sabe do que eu sou capaz

Soltando um riso sarcástico ele saiu da sala e foi em direção a garagem, ele tinha coisas mais produtivas para fazer, ficar discutindo com uma garotinha que mal saiu das fraudas não era a menor das preocupações dele.

Arrancando com o carro ele foi em direção ao seu encontro com o cara que possivelmente resolveria todos os seus problemas, desde que recebeu aquela ligação a semanas atrás não conseguia pensar direito em nada, só no fato de que a sua empresa estava sendo roubada e que ele não fazia ideia de quem poderia está fazendo isso e no momento ele não poderia confiar em ninguém.

Sua sorte é que ele consegui dar um jeito e que agora ele tem um sócio para ajudar ele a reerguer a empresa, estava indo se encontrar com seu sócio nesse exato momento para resolver os detalhes finais. Um detetive já estava encarregado de descobrir quem estava desviando o dinheiro e quanto antes eles ficassem sabendo mais rápido Edward poderia colocar o imbecil que ousou mexer com ele atrás das grades.

( … )

-Bella eu quero ir embora daqui- Nessie disse chorando no colo da irmã

-Meu bem sei que o Edward foi grosso agora, mas eu te garanto que ele não vai fazer nada com a gente, ele só fala

-Mas Bella, ele me chamou de pirralha e te ameaçou

-Cão que ladra não morde meu amorzinho, agora pare de chorar e vamos continuar a ver o filme

-O tio Ed era um príncipe que virou sapo, e ficou bobo, feio e mal!

Bella riu e acariciou os cabelos da irmã enquanto ambas voltavam a ver o filme

-Não se esqueça que você vai ficar com Amber novamente hoje para que eu e Edward possamos ir para o baile de gala que nós temos hoje

-Mas Bella...

-Nada de "mas" mocinha, você vai ficar com ela e vai se comportar

-Tudo bem...

( ... )

Edward estava sentado na cafeteria esperando Aro chegar quando de repente uma mão é posta nos ombros dele o fazendo se sobressaltar e virar para trás

-Olá Edward

-Aro finalmente você chegou e vejo que não está sozinho

-Pois é meu caro, essa é minha filha Kate – Aro disse apontando para a bela loira ao seu lado

Edward levantou de sua cadeira para cumprimenta-los

-É um prazer conhece-la Kate – Disse Edward beijando a mão dela de forma galante

-Pode acreditar que o prazer é todo meu

-Bom já percebi que não terei muito trabalho em tentar convence-lo então

-Convencer-me a que?

-Sente-se Edward temos muito o que conversar

Sem entender muita coisa Edward voltou a sentar e começo a escutar o que Aro tinha a propor a ele

-Como você sabe eu resolvi de ajudar a reerguer a sua empresa, mas espero que voê saiba que tudo tem um preço meu jovem e eu tenho o meu

-Estou disposto a ouvi-lo, faço qualquer coisa para recuperar os milhões que perdi

-Pois bem. Isso será mais fácil que eu pensei então, lá vai o meu preço, quero que você namore minha filha

-QUE? - Edward disse se levantando surpreso

-Isso mesmo, minha filha tem uma certa adoração por você Cullen e como pude perceber você também gostou dela, então eu só uni o útil ao agradável

( ... )

A noite já havia caído e com isso Bella começou a se arrumar para o baile de gala, Edward já havia chegado em casa a umas 3 horas mas logo assim que chegou foi direto para seu quarto e até agora não saiu para nada, Nessie estava dormindo e aproveitando a calmaria da casa pela foi tomar banho.

Enquanto isso Edward continuava no quarto preso em seus próprios pensamentos, depois da proposta de Aro ele resolveu dar uma volta e tentar espairecer a mente, mas quando chegou em casa as lembranças de tudo o que estava acontecendo invadiu a mente dele, e na verdade ele não fazia ideia do que fazer, o que o restava agora era ir tomar banho e se preparar para o baile que tinha muito o que prometer nessa noite.

( … )

Bella já estava pronta e estava dando as últimas recomendações a Nessie, Amber já estava chegando para cuidar da pequena.

-Nessie não esqueça de fazer tudo o que Amber mandar

-Eu já entendi Bells

-Que bom, agora deixa eu ir antes que o senhor estressadinho venha aqui me buscar

Nessie soltou uma risadinha e abraçou a irmã mais velha

-Bells – Nessie gritou antes que Bella saísse pela porta

-Fale

-Você está linda e o tio Ed vai ser um bobão se não reparar isso

-Você é adorável, meu bem

Bella sorriu e saiu do quarto indo em direção a sala, encontrando com Amber no meio do caminho

-Dona Bella acho melhor você descer logo, o senhor Edward está soltando fogo pelas ventas

-Pois ele que espere, ainda está cedo

Dito isso ela saiu caminhando lentamente até onde um Edward a esperava totalmente sem paciência aesperava.

-Finalmente a cinderella desceu

-Abaixe seu tom para falar comigo

-Abaixe o tom você, eu tô te pagando para você estar aqui o mínimo que você tem que fazer é manter o respeito por mim

-Não é porque eu estou sendo paga que eu mereço ser tratada como uma qualquer

-Mas é exatamente isso que você é; já que aceitou dinheiro para estar aqui

Com um olhar assassino Bella se virou para ele e caminhou em sua direção com um sorriso perigoso em seus lábios

-Olhe bem para mim, Se você é um mal amado não venha desconta em mim até porque tem te aguenta com esse temperamento não é mesmo? Com toda essa prepotência ninguém te aguentou tanto que você teve que pagar a uma dançarina de uma boate qualquer para te acompanhar em todos esses eventos chatos, então pense bem antes de acusar alguém Edward Cullen.

Sorrindo triunfante ela se afastou dele e foi em direção a porta

-Vai ficar parado ai meu bem? Temos um evento para ir

Com isso ela saiu sem olhar para trás, com toda sinceridade não estava mais aguentando mais ficar sobre o mesmo teto que Edward por mais nem um segundo e assim que eles voltassem do baile ela iria coloca-lo contra parede e perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Ou não se chamava Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

 **N/A:** Sim meu povo isso não é uma miragem sou eu mesma, vitória com mais um capitulo para vocês de pois de meses desaparecida, mas eu prometi não abandonar a fic e aqui que depois de tanto tempo de espera vocês merecem até mais de um capitulo essa noite por isso mais tarde eu volto com mais um lindo capitulo dessa história.

não se esqueçam de comentar :)


End file.
